FHP : HIATUS
by Saciice
Summary: AU. There is no war, but is life at Hogwarts any less interesting? Magic, love, hate, divination, drugs, sex and rock 'n roll - everything Violet Potter is interested in. Incorperates Anya Violetta's characters. Mostly canon couples. T for now
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to Harry Potter land, where Mouldy Voldy is not only NOT Mouldy but NOT Voldy. Simply Tom the coronor.**

**Disclaimer: Most characters belong to JKR. Then there are those that belong to anyavioletta, from The Good Morrow, Death By Champagne and The Voice Mail Morrow. Then there are those that are MIIIIINE!!!!****  
**

* * *

**FHP**

**- CHAPTER ONE -**

**The Journey from Platform Nine and Three Quarters**

Violet Potter looked around the station excitedly, eyes darting about; trying to absorb all that was around her. Finally she took a deep breath, satisfied with her intake, and turned around to face her father.

"I'm going, too," she said decisively, looking him dead in the eye.

"You know you can't, baby, you're too young," Violet's eyes narrowed dangerously and her father rethought his words; "Remember when you wanted to go to Muggle school, and you were going to just walk in and go?"

"Yes, dad, I remember. _You_ stopped me," she said. Obviously the memory still didn't sit well with her.

"Remember what I said would happen if you went?" he pressed on.

"You said they'd just send me home again." Her eyes widened in understanding, "Oh."

"Don't worry, baby, you only have a year, then you can go. And while you wait you can spend time with the other kids? Aren't you going to miss them when you leave?"

"Yeah, I guess. But I want to go see Hogwarts; I want to visit, now." Violet looked over at the train again, and her father tightened his grip around her, preparing for her squirming.

"Where's Sirius?" he muttered, his sharp hazel eyes scanning the rest of the station from behind his glasses.

"James, darling, look!" his wife, Lily Potter, called out to him. Sure enough there were five figures emerging from the mist, two tall and three short.

"James, how are you?" asked one of his best friends, Helen Black. But he pushed right past her and made his way to her husband.

"Here," he said urgently, handing his daughter to Sirius Black.

"Uncle Padfoot!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms lovingly around his neck.

"Hey, Violet, how's my best girl?" Helen raised an eyebrow at him and pointed to their two daughters who were currently looking at the train, "I mean- my best girl that isn't related to me." Helen pointed at herself now. "I mean- how's my favourite niece?" His wife nodded in approval.

"Like that's saying much, Uncle Padfoot. But I'll tell you a secret," Violet cupped her hands around his ear and stage whispered, "You're my very favourite Uncle. I like you best; more than Uncle Moony and Uncle Vernon and Uncle Sev and _definitely_ more than Uncle Wormtail." Sirius frowned at this.

"What's wrong with Peter?" he asked her.

"He's really... weird." Violet didn't want to say anymore, not without speaking to her brother first. "Where's Lesa?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Here I am, here I am!" chimed the voice of five-year-old Lesa Black.

"Quick, quick," Violet called, "Come up here!" Lesa jumped about, arms raised, waiting for her father to lift her up.

"Here," offered Helen, lifting her daughter into her husband's arms. Violet turned and glared at her. In a way, it was kind of their thing; when the two were around Sirius, they would shoot each other looks and fight for his attention, but when he was absent they became the best of friends that an Aunt and her niece could possibly become.

After Sirius had arranged them so they were all comfortable, the two girls chatted animatedly like little girls do.

"I wish we could go to Hogwarts," Lesa said wistfully. "Together. But _you're_ going next year with Anka," she accused.

"I wish I could go now, with Ry. You're going to be alone when you go," She commented thoughtfully. Lesa's lower lip started quivering and Violet looked at her in shock, realising that Lesa hadn't thought about this.

"Oh, look, Sirius, it's the Weasleys!" Helen said pleasantly to him, "We should go over and say hello, we haven't seen then since before Lesa. They've got another child that I don't remember."

"I wouldn't be surprised; Weasleys breed like rabbits," Sirius muttered under his breath. Violet looked at him curiously, about to ask a question, but he shushed her, calming her with a wink.

"Molly, how have you been?" Helen said politely.

"Oh, hello, Helen. Sirius. Lily, James, nice to see you two here as well! I daresay you're bringing young Harry, am I right?"

"Yes, of course. Harry, you remember Mrs. Weasley, don't you?" Harry shyly shook his head. Suddenly, Violet was struggling in Sirius' arms, trying to get down but simply drawing attention to herself.

"And this must be Anka and Lesa, yes?" Mrs. Weasley smiled brightly at Violet and Lesa.

"Nope," Sirius responded, popping the 'p', "Here, James, take your kid." He walked over to his best friend letting him take Violet out of his arms. Violet let herself be passed over but then squirmed, trying to get down. James conceded and his daughter immediately ran to Harry, who took her by the hand.

"Oh, I see. Well, you know my lot, I hope," she pointed at the eldest; "That's Percy, fifth year. He's a Gryffindor Prefect. The twins, Fred and George, they are third years, on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Ron, he's just starting this year, like Harry, and my only daughter, Ginny, starting next year."

Violet shyly approached Ginny while the parents continued chatting.

"I'm starting next year too," she said, then realised that Ginny was crying. "What's wrong?"

"I wanna go now!" the girl wailed, her brown eyes big. She suddenly stopped, "You have hair like me."

"I do not!" Violet rebuffed. Ginny started crying again and Violet rolled her eyes, getting sick of the cry baby, fast. She noticed the twins laughing about something and headed in their direction.

"Hello, young'n!" one of the twins said.

"You two are tall," she paused, looking briefly at her parents, before beckoning the silent twin closer. He bent over to listen and Violet wrapped her arms around his neck whispering, "Lift me up."

He did as was told and the twins spent the next few minutes amusing her with various jokes.

"Oi, Fred, George, you getting on the train? You'll never believe what I've got!" a dark boy with dreadlocks called out to them.

"Yeah, coming, Lee! Family stuff!" the one that was holding her called out, simultaneously putting her down.

"It's Violet, yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, Violet Potter, we'll see you next year." They tipped their imaginary hats to her.

"Goodbye Fred," she said to the one who had been holding her, "George," she said to the other, before skipping off to her brother.

"Ry," she whined softly, "I don't want you to go without me."

"I don't want to either, Vi, but I'll be here at Christmas and Easter and then it'll be summer and before you know it you and Anka will be on the train with me!" Violet pondered this for a moment before agreeing; she would have a year to tie up loose ends with her Muggle friends before going to Hogwarts with her brother. "Don't be sad, Vi." Violet looked up at her brother and gave him a big hug. When she pulled back she was grinning.

"Make sure they know who you are, Ry," she instructed, "And make sure they know I'm coming." She winked at him and they laughed.

"And I'll have to warn them all about Anka; if she catches them by surprise they might want to leave Hogwarts!" The siblings laughed together until they heard an angry, "Hey!" from behind them. Turning they saw Anka looking furious. Harry and Violet took an involuntary step back.

"Kids," said a serene voice, "Play nice, OK?"

"Uncle Moony!" cried out Harry. Violet grinned happily but did not go to greet him as she had with Sirius.

"Peter and I came to see you off," Remus Lupin said, smiling at the children of his best friend. Harry and Violet's faces blanched and they quickly grabbed Anka by the hand and hid behind her mother.

"What do you two want?" she demanded waspishly.

"Uncle Wormtail is here!" Harry said urgently. All anger drained from Anka's face and her eyes widened in shock.

"Why?" she asked. Violet was about to come up with some reasons, but then they heard a voice.

"Helen, beautiful as always. How are you?"

"Fine, fine, Peter," she responded in a friendly tone.

"Oh, and look who it is!" Peter said, peering around Helen to look at the three children. He leant forward, about to pick up Harry, when Lily's voice called out.

"OK, everyone; time for Harry to get on the train!" Violet and Anka frowned, each grabbing one of Harry's hands. The boy in question sighed and walked towards the rest of his family, dragging his sister and best friend along with him.

"You have to write every day," Violet said.

"To both of us," Anka added.

"If one of us gets a letter and the other doesn't, expect a Howler," Violet warned, scared he would only communicate with Anka, who was secretly Harry's girlfriend. "And if I don't get a letter at least once a week, I'll tell Uncle Padfoot about you and Anka." Anka's eyes widened in shock and fear.

"You wouldn't dare," Harry said, assuming his sister was bluffing.

"Try me," she warned, her eyes flashing dangerously. Harry audibly gulped.

"OK, time for goodbyes," Lily said, sobbing into her husband's shoulder.

"Aw, mum..." Harry blushed at her display, but hugged her just the same. He hugged his father next, then his godparents and the other various people who had come to see him off. He hugged Alphie, then Lesa and finally turned to Anka and Violet, who had been waiting apprehensively. Violet pushed Anka forward first.

"Don't forget about me, OK?" They embraced and Harry gave Anka a sneaky kiss on the cheek. Tears started pouring down her cheeks and she ran into her mother's arms. Violet approached her brother sadly.

"Remember; you've promised."

"Yeah, yeah." Harry gave his sister a winning smile which faltered at the miserable look on her face. "Vi, I'll miss you most, you know?" Violet hugged her brother and they stayed silent during their goodbye. Finally, James broke them apart, telling Harry it was time to go.

Harry got on the train, now avoiding looking at both Violet and Anka, who watched, holding hands.

As the train pulled away, they both shook as if to run with it, but held their ground, gripping each other's hands like lifelines. They watched as Ginny ran to the end of the platform, where the train turned the corner.

"He's really gone," Anka breathed.

"Three months and two weeks," Violet sighed, "then he'll be back."

"I'm not looking forward to going to school with her," Anka said, talking about Ginny.

"Neither, but I'm sure Harry won't like her either," Violet replied confidently. Harry would never like someone so... _annoying_, in her opinion.

Violet didn't speak to anyone that night but Anka, requesting that she stay the night. In the middle of the night, the two girls snuck out of their room and into Harry's, looking around curiously, even though they had been there many times before. They looked at it differently now; with fresh eyes.

"I have an idea," whispered Violet. She beckoned Anka and showed her a collection of trinkets that Harry had shown off numerous times. Anka smiled and picked one that had always been her favourite; a silver ring that had a pretty pattern carved into it. She put it on her ring finger, happily imaging herself and Harry married, but decided to move it to her middle finger, where it fitted better. Violet, however, was creating her own; she had found various letters and charms to put on a gold chain she had discovered. She pulled out a golden V, a bronze flower and a silver H, smiling to herself as she put on the necklace.

The two girls smiled at each other and snuggled into Harry's bed, feeling closer to their favourite person as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

****

**To clear up confusion, characters introduced:**

**Violet Lily Potter - MINE. Vi. James and Lily's first daughter. (Youngest)  
James Potter - JKRs. Prongs.  
Sirius Black - JKRs. Padfoot.  
Lily Potter (née Evans) - JKRs.  
Helen Black (née Asteria) - ANYAs. Sirius' wife. From The Good Morrow, Death By Champagne and The Voice Mail Morrow.  
Remus Lupin - JKRs. Moony.  
Vernon Dursley - JKRs. Mentioned only.  
Severus Snape - JKRs. Sev. Mentioned only.  
Peter Pettigrew - JKRs. Wormtail.  
Lesa Sarin Black - MINE. Sirius and Helen's second daughter. (Youngest) (UPDATE: Was previously Lena [After Helen]. Now Lesa, edited form of Lesath, after the star.)  
Anka Leda Black - ANYAs. Sirius and Helen's first daughter. (Eldest) From The Good Morrow, Death By Champagne and The Voice Mail Morrow.  
Harry James Potter - JKRs. Ry. (Eldest)  
Alphard Black - ANYAs. Alphie. Sirius and Helen's first son. (Middle) From The Voice Mail Morrow (vaguely mentioned in Death By Champagne).  
Molly Weasley (née Prewett) - JKRs.  
Percy Ignatius Weasley - JKRs. Prefect.  
Fred Weasley - JKRs. Beater.  
George Weasley - JKRs. Beater.  
Ronald Bilius Weasley - JKRs. Ron.  
Ginerva Molly Weasley - JKRs. Ginny.  
Lee Jordan - JKRs.**

**There are pictures on my profile that will be updated throughout the fic. Everytime I mention a dress or w/e I'll usually post a link to a picture of it on my profile.**

**Ok, you probably all think I'm a psycho, but I am REALLY into this!**

**Love,**

**Sace**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know that Violet seems to miss Harry too much, but seriously; he's her best friend and brother. And Anka has grown up with Harry too! A big THANK YOU to my editors Kara and Priscilla. I went through three other editors beforehand.**

**Disclaimer: Most of what you see here belonds to JKR. Some of what you see here belongs to anyavioletta, from The Good Morrow, Death By Champagne and The Voice Mail Morrow. The there is like.. one person that is mine. But, you know, the plot is mine (except for canon stuff).**

* * *

**FHP**

**- CHAPTER TWO -**

**Quidditch**

At first the letters were frequent and informative, telling the girls about everyone he had met and everything that had happened. Then, one week, there was no letter. In one hour it would be a whole week since he had written. In her bedroom, Violet tapped her foot, impatient for news, before angrily pulling out a piece of parchment and scrawling a note.

"Ronan," she whispered to her family owl, stroking it lovingly, "I want you to give this to Harry and not come back until he's written a reply. Peck his hand if you have to."

Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry Potter was laughing with his two new friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, when Hermione heard a tap on the window. She got up, unnoticed by the other two, and returned with an owl on her shoulder.

"Hey," Harry said, sitting up straighter, "that's my owl!" Harry's eyes suddenly widened with fear as he looked at the parchment Hermione was holding.

"Harry, here," she said, passing over the note that had been attached to Ronan's leg. Harry shook his head. "Take your letter, Harry." Once again, Harry shook his head.

"No, I broke my promise, she told, I know it! That's from Uncle Padfoot… he's probably right there in the living room…" Hermione looked worried at Harry's little rant and looked at the letter.

"It says 'To Ry, From Vi'. I'm assuming Vi isn't your Uncle Padfoot."

"Vi?" Harry said curiously. "Read it." Hermione sighed, but complied.

__

Dear Ry,

You're about to break your promise; do you really want to do that?

Love,  
Vi

"Who's Vi?" Ron asked.

"Violet. Only I can call her Vi," Harry said automatically. "She's my sister. She told me to warn you that she and Anka are coming next year."

"Anka?" Hermione asked curiously.

"She's my best friend," Harry said simply. He got up and ran around the room, asking for a quill, parchment and ink. He sat down again and quickly scrawled a short note, sending it off with Ronan, before starting another one.

"So, what's this promise she's talking about?" Ron asked, unthinkingly biting on a Chocolate Frog.

"She made me promise to write to her, that's all. I have to write to both her and Anka at least once a week. If I only write to one of them, the other is allowed to send a Howler. And if Violet doesn't get a letter once a week then she's going to tell Uncle Padfoot about me and Anka."

"You and Anka?" Ron asked. Harry just blushed in response.

Harry continued writing, then looked up at his friends, "What's happened this week?"

"You made friends with me," Hermione said, pointing at herself. Harry wrote some more and then finished.

"OK, I need to do two more letters. Hmm, I'll get Fred and George to write something to Vi, she likes them; thinks they're funny."

"And Anka?"

"I'll write to her." Harry blushed again before walking off toward Fred and George.

Back at the Potter's house, Ronan flew back through Violet's window proudly, brandishing his leg. Anka, who was now with Violet, got up quickly, but was disappointed when there was only one note.

"He is _so_ getting a Howler," she growled.

"Sh, no he isn't." Anka read the note over Violet's shoulder.

__

Sorry, Vi,

It's OK, I'm writing it now. Don't do anything rash.

Love,  
Harry

Five minutes later, Hedwig flew into her room also, carrying three notes.

"You've always been my favourite, Hedwig. You bring me the best news," Violet said, smiling fondly at the snowy owl. After giving her some water and a few Owl Treats, she turned to Anka, who smiled and headed out of the room. The two girls ran to Harry's room, where they always read the letters from Harry.

They got comfortable on Harry's bed and looked at the letters. The first one said 'To Vi and Anka, From Harry'. This was the one they always opened first.

__

Dear Vi and Anka,

Sorry I almost forgot. You can get angry at me at Christmas. Hogwarts has been practically throwing homework at us and we're only first years! It doesn't help that Oliver is pulling me onto the Quidditch pitch every single night.

Guess what? I made another friend! Her name is Hermione Granger! I know I said she was bossy and annoying, but she's actually really nice and is helping me and Ron heaps with our schoolwork.

Anka growled a little at this.

__

I can't wait for Christmas. Ron invited me over to his house. Oh wait, no. He DID invite me, but his parents are going to Romania to visit his brother, Charlie, so they are all staying here and Ginny is staying with their Great Aunt Muriel, which for some reason is really funny. Hey, I just had a great idea! Why don't you ask mum if Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny could stay with us? I'll tell him to ask now as well.

See you then, miss you both,

Harry

P.S. Ron's mum said it would be OK. Go ask, Vi, NOW!

"Honestly, he is SO demanding. OK, here's your letter," Violet said, handing Anka the letter that said 'To Anka, From Harry', and grabbing her own. She got up and left the room, going into her father's study like she always did.

"Violet?"

"Oh, hey Dad…" She made to back out.

"Letter from Harry?" he asked her. She nodded. He beckoned for her to come forward and pulled her onto his lap, loving the fact that, at almost eleven, she still loved being close to her father. Really, Violet had been acting younger than she really was for a little over a year now, as she knew that her father and uncles didn't really want her to grow up. She was always in their favour when she behaved like this.

__

Dear Vi,

I miss you heaps.

Love,  
Ry

"Ex_cuse_ me?" Violet growled.

"Violet, there's more on the back," James said soothingly. She flipped it over and laughed, reading intently now.

__

Dear Violet,

How have you been? Didn't think we'd be hearing from you for a while, but Harry said you wanted to talk to us. We also hear that you're our biggest fan. Pray tell; how is home life treating you? Are we sorely missed?

Violet continued to read the rest of their quirky anecdotes and jokes, chuckling the whole time.

__

We may be seeing you at Christmas, apparently, dear child.

All our love,

Fred and George

Violet turned to her father, "By the way, Dad, Harry asked if Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley could stay with us. But, if that's too many then Ginny can just stay with her Great Aunt-"

"No, it's fine, darling." Violet grumbled a bit, but her father reassured her. "I'll tell you a secret…" When she left the room she was grinning from ear to ear. She bounded into Harry's room, seeing Anka furiously writing her reply. Once they were done they worked on the mutual reply they always did, and sent the four letters (as Violet had included one for Fred and George) off with Hedwig. They watched her until she had flown out of sight then decided to turn in.

"Why are you grinning?" Anka asked softly, tired and ready to dream about Harry.

"I'm going to Hogwarts," Violet said simply.

"So am I, dummy, at the same time as you, too. So why are you grinning?"

"I'm going to Hogwarts… next week." Anka sat bolt upright.

"_Just_ you? How? Why? When did you find out?"

"Dad and Uncle Padfoot are taking me and you. We're staying in Hogsmeade for a weekend."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Anka squealed. Lily came bursting through the door.

"What are you two doing in here?" she asked, seeing them snuggled in Harry's bed. Violet looked surprised.

"We always sleep in here when Anka sleeps over," she told her mother.

"Since when?"

"Since Harry left…" Anka said softly. Lily went from suspicion to concern in an instant.

"Well, get some rest…"

Violet smiled happily, fiddling with her necklace and watching Anka spin around the ring on her finger.

* * *

"Anka, are you packed yet?" Sirius called out on Saturday morning, the day of the Quidditch match.

"No, no, no! What am I supposed to _bring_? I don't know what we'll be doing!" Anka broke down and sat on the floor, distraught. Her mother decided to take charge and five minutes later had Anka's small trunk fully packed with everything she'd need.

"Let's go, Anka. Don't you want to see Harry?" This got Anka right up and out the door, waiting for her father, who held her hand and apparated into the Potter's house, where Violet was sitting ready and James was running around like a headless chicken. Sirius looked at Violet for an explanation.

"Mum had to leave early and he doesn't know how to pack," she said, sighing. Sirius grabbed his friend and dragged him into his room. Ten minutes later they emerged, James carrying his now fully packed trunk.

The fathers held their daughters' hands and apparated in front of the Three Broomsticks. Anka and Violet whirled around to see Hogwarts looming over them. They squealed in delight.

"Breakfast first, then Quidditch, then Harry," James said sternly.

"I already ate!" Sirius, Anka and Violet all said in sync. They checked into the inn and, leaving James to his breakfast, walked up to the castle decked in Gryffindor colours, as that was who they would be cheering for. They brought their respective broomsticks with them and, as no one was there yet, had their own game of Anka and Violet versus Sirius. James suddenly flew onto the pitch and it was Potters versus Blacks.

Potters won.

"We just _schooled you_, Uncle Padfoot!" Violet said, circling her godfather. Remus had meant to be her godfather, but as Sirius had delivered her they felt it was automatic. Instead, Sirius' third and final child, Lesa, was Remus and Marina's godchild. Sirius began chasing Violet, and was about to catch her when they noticed several people in the stands. James looked at his watch.

"Uh oh, almost time!" he said excitedly. They flew over to their seats with the parents and teachers and waited. In almost no time at all the stands were packed.

"Hey, look at that!" Anka pointed out. It was a large banner that said 'Potter for President' with a large Gryffindor lion underneath. They watched the paint flash colours for a while, mesmerized, when they heard a mixture of cheering and booing as each team walked out. Violet pulled out her binoculars, searching for her brother.

"I see Harry!"

The referee gave a loud blast on her whistle and both teams arose in the air. A few rows down from the Potter-Black group, Lee Jordan was commentating.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor – what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too-"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor." Violet rolled her eyes at Fred and George's friend, and focused on Harry who was gliding over the game.

"GRYFFINDOR SCORE!" Violet stood up and cheered with the rest of the Gryffindors. Suddenly the Seekers were diving for the Snitch.

"Come on, Harry!" Anka yelled. Then she screamed. One of the Slytherins had blocked Harry, causing his broom to spin off course.

"So – after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-"

"Jordan!" growled the Professor next to him.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul-"

"_Jordan, I'm warning you-_"

"Alright, alright. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

Next, Slytherin scored, then suddenly Harry was racing towards the ground. He suddenly clapped his hand to his mouth.

"Is he going to throw up?" Violet asked, worried. Then he coughed and something gold fell into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" They heard him yell. Violet and Anka cheered like maniacs. The Slytherin captain was off complaining, but no one cared. Everyone was rushing to the grounds to congratulate the team, but Violet and Anka had hopped on their brooms and was faster than anyone.

"YOU WON!" Violet yelled. Harry whipped around to see his sister and his best friend standing there, holding their brooms. Before he could say anything, they had enveloped him in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" he croaked.

"You think we'd miss your first match?" a voice said behind Harry. Violet and Anka let go of him and he turned to see his father and his godfather.

"Dad! Uncle Padfoot!" After a quick hug and congratulation, Harry went with his team to change.

"James Potter, Sirius Black. How have you been?" asked the Professor who had been next to Lee.

"Oh, wonderful, Minerva. Meet the kids," James beckoned the lady toward Violet and Anka.

"Minerva, this is my first born, Anka, and James' second born, Violet. They'll be starting at Hogwarts next year. Girls, this is Minerva McGonagall; she'll be your Transfiguration Professor next year."

"It's wonderful to meet you," Anka gushed. Violet smiled politely but said nothing. Soon Harry was back.

"James and I are going to stay with the adults, you go hang with Harry in the Gryffindor Common Room." Anka and Violet's faces lit up and they dragged Harry away, ordering him to show them the Common Room. When they entered it a party was in full swing.

"Violet?" someone said.

"Fred! George!" She left Harry and Anka and ran up to them, George deftly swooping down and swinging her around as if he had known her for years. He passed her to Fred who gladly held her.

"You want a Butterbeer?" he asked her. Violet nodded enthusiastically. The three spoke like old friends until the party ended. It was past dinnertime and everyone had eaten their fill. "Where are you staying?"

"The Three Broomsticks. But I might just crash here." As she said this Anka was coming towards her with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Seeing the tension between Anka and Hermione, Violet decided to help.

"HERMIONE! Harry has told me _all_ about you. Come, let's talk." And she made her sit next to her and Fred, who was still acting as her chair. George sat on her other side and Hermione looked about, bombarded. Ron sat on an armchair, as did Harry, pulling Anka down to sit on him. I winked at her and she smiled happily at me.

The conversation flowed easily until everyone was tired.

"I'm off. See you tomorrow," Hermione said, making her way to bed. Fred and George stretched too.

"Night night, little Violet," George said, kissing her forehead. Fred copied and gave her a hug as well before retiring. Violet looked a little lost now, all on her own on the couch. Harry motioned to Ron to sit with her and he did, sighing. Violet beamed at him and settled herself on his lap. Harry and Ron looked gobsmacked, not expecting such physical contact. Ron slowly, and unsurely, put his arms around Violet, afraid he would be yelled at by a Potter. But Violet seemed to be asleep, leaning against his chest and breathing evenly.

Anka got up, "OK, I say we go to bed." Harry got up too, stretching before grabbing Anka's hand again.

"You going to the inn?" he asked sadly.

"No way." He grinned at her and they started walking to the dormitory.

"Um, guys?" Ron whispered uncertainly.

"Just pick her up, she weighs almost nothing," Harry said easily. Ron did as was told and noticed she was rather lighter than his own little sister.

They made their way to the top of the tower to the boys' dormitory. Dean looked at them, confused, but said nothing.

"Put her in my bed," Harry told Ron. They both grabbed their things and got changed in the bathroom. Ron blushed as he walked past Anka, who wasn't even looking at him. Harry got in to bed next to Violet, and Anka next to him. "I missed you," he whispered, as quietly as he could, to Anka. She chuckled.

"Every time you sent us a letter, I would sleep over, and Violet and I would stay in your room. Look," She showed him the ring she had taken.

"That's mine," he said softly.

"Yeah, it is. And look here," She pointed to Violet's neck where the girl's self made charm necklace was.

"It was her idea, wasn't it," he asked her.

"Yeah," Anka said, "She misses you like crazy. Christmas can't come soon enough."

"Yeah," he murmured drowsily. He fell asleep and she watched him for a while before also giving herself up to unconsciousness.

* * *

**Wow, getting unorganized. Ok, so I posted this the other day but I didn't add an ending author's note.**

**You may have noticed I used direct quotes from the book. I will be using alot from the original books (Voldemort didn't effect EVERYthing. Like the Triwizard Tournament; that will still be on. Except Harry won't be a Champion so it'll be more hunky dory. And the Yule Ball; I've decided it's an annual event for fourth years and above, not just for the Triwizard Tournament.)**

**Characters Introduced:**

**Ronan - MINE. Black family owl. Pronounced 'row-nan'.  
Hermione Jean Granger - JKRs. Gryffindor First Year.  
Hedwig - JKRs. Harry's owl.  
Charlie Weasley - JKRs. Mentioned only. Lives in Romania.  
Great Aunt Muriel - JKRs. Mentioned only.  
Angelina Johnson - JKRs. Mentioned only. Gryffindor Chaser.  
Marcus Flint - JKRs. Mentioned only. Slytherin Chaser.  
Alicia Spinnet - JKRs. Mentioned only. Gryffindor Chaser.  
Minerva McGonagall - JKRs. Head of Gryffindor House. Deputy Headmistress.  
Dean Thomas - JKRs. Gryffindor First Year.**

**I'm going to do the Character's Introduced thing for every chapter. I'm hoping it will make your life easier :D**

**Love,  
Sace**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry! I haven't posted in an age but I just had my exams. Did well (especially in English [A+ bitches!] and Psych) and it's all over. But no rest time for me; I have work experience on Monday.**

**Disclaimer: Most of what you see here belonds to JKR. Some of what you see here belongs to anyavioletta, from The Good Morrow, Death By Champagne and The Voice Mail Morrow (feel free to google them :D). Then there are the rare few that are mine :D But don't worry, I filled up Violet and Ginny's entire year with made up people, so it's ok; I'm not left out.**

* * *

**FHP**

**- CHAPTER THREE -**

**The Malfoys**

Harry awoke to an almost empty dormitory. Only Neville was still present, snoring loudly. He quickly got changed and ran downstairs, looking for his friends and sister. They were sitting around the fire, Hermione in one armchair, happily holding Violet, Ron in the other, and Anka between the twins on the couch.

"Dean and Seamus aren't back from breakfast, yet," Ron said. Harry nodded and took a seat between Fred and George, pulling Anka onto his lap so there would be more room. The conversation flowed easily again and eventually Dean and Seamus returned. They didn't seem to have much to do and so shrugged and decided to join the others. Seeing as there was no room on the chairs, they decided to sit on the floor. Violet jumped at the chance of making new friends and sat between them. Slowly through the conversation, Violet ended up linking arms with both Seamus and Dean. Harry noticed this and thought to himself, _Imagine if Dad saw her now..._ No sooner had he thought it when the portrait hole burst open and James and Sirius came through, laughing.

"Kids, time to go," James said before stopping at the sight of Violet with two boys he didn't know. Sirius was eyeing Harry and Anka suspiciously. The two girls jumped up quickly.

"See you next year, Seamus, Dean," Violet said before turning to Ron and ruffling his hair, "See you at Christmas." She turned to the twins and hugged them both, "See you guys then, too," she said before going to Hermione, "Are you sure you can't get out of skiing?" Hermione sighed.

"I'll try," she told her. Violet squealed and hugged her too, before going to stand next to Sirius, waiting for Harry. While Anka made her rounds, Violet and Harry hugged each other.

"Less than a month, Vi," he reminded her instead of saying goodbye.

"Less than a month," she agreed.

The four left Hogwarts again and made their way to Hogsmeade. While the girls got changed before leaving, as they were still wearing yesterday's clothes and wanted to avoid questioning from their respective mothers, Violet began fantasizing about Christmas, not once thinking of her brother.

*

December 14th, 1991; Violet was with her father and Ginny Weasley, whom they had picked up along the way. The three were waiting at Platform 9 ¾ for the Hogwarts Express to pull in. Ginny kept shooting Violet curious glances.

"What?" Violet snapped.

"Why are you wearing that hat?" Ginny asked.

"It's a secret." Violet had borrowed one of her father's hats (the one he so lovingly called his pimp hat) and had tucked all her hair into it, so no one could see it. Aunty Marina had taken her to get her hair done yesterday, going back to her natural colour, and she wanted it to be a surprise. So far the only people who had seen it were the hairdresser and Aunty Marina. She had even slept with a beanie on so as to hide it, lest a parent come in to check on her. She had dyed her hair a more orangey-red when she was six

"The train!" Ginny suddenly yelled. She was right; the Hogwarts Express had just pulled up and the doors had flung open. Kids began pooling out, and she noticed a blonde boy with pointed features. She caught his eye and smiled; he smiled back, but frowned when he looked at Ginny. This made Violet grin. She watched the boy make his way to his parents, who he resembled greatly, when a pudgy girl with short black hair ran up to him and engulfed him in a hug.

"Draco, I'll miss you!" she wailed. She vaguely reminded Violet of Ginny, causing Violet to cringe in distaste. The boy, Draco, also seemed very frustrated and waited for the girl to let go.

"Ginny!" someone yelled. Violet looked back towards the train to see four Weasley boys taking it in turns to embrace their little sister. Harry and Hermione were detached from the group. Violet ran up to them and into the arms of Hermione, leaving Harry looking as though he'd been slapped.

"You'll write to me still, even when you're skiing?" she asked Hermione, who nodded and hugged her back before waving to the others and departing.

"Vi, why are you wearing this hat?" Harry asking, making to grab it off her head. She wrapped her arms around it, keeping it firmly in place.

"It's a surprise. I'll show you on Christmas Eve."

"But that's ten days," Fred quipped.

"Poor you, then," Violet said, flashing him a grin. She reached out to him and he gladly picked her up.

"Ugh, look. Malfoy's parents," Ron muttered to Harry. They simultaneously turned and glared at Draco and his family, who glared back. Violet, however, grinned and waved at him. "Violet, what are you doing?"

"Hey, Draco!" Violet called out. Draco grinned back, automatically, but stayed silent, not knowing her name.

"Violet!" Fred and George yelled at her, incredulous. Draco cottoned on.

"Hi, Violet!" he called back to her. She smiled again then twisted around in Fred's arms to face her father.

"We can go now," she said. James, who hadn't been paying attention to the Malfoy's, but had been simply glaring at Fred the whole time, reached out to Violet, but she just looked at him in silent refusal.

"We're apparating," James told the others, "Side-along, so I'll take you in pairs. First, Ginny and Violet, next Ron and Harry, next Fred and George, then last of all; Percy." Ginny went up to him and tentatively took his hand. "Violet?"

"I'll go with Fred," she said shortly. James was about to rebuff when Harry took his other hand.

"Let's go, Dad," he said. James grimaced at his daughter but disapparated just the same.

"What's with him?" Fred asked. But before Violet could answer, James was back. Ron and Percy went next and as soon as James was gone his daughter spoke.

"He's just very protective of his only daughter," she said, snuggling into Fred. James apparated back, grabbed George and Fred's arms and apparated the twins and his daughter into the Potter house. He made one more short trip for the luggage before settling himself on the couch.

"Where's Anka?" Harry asked.

"Her Grandmother kidnapped her. She's spending the day with her distant relatives," Violet informed him.

"Like the Malfoy's?" Harry hissed. Violet nodded.

"I wonder if I could go with them..." Violet trailed off and jumped down from Fred's arms, running off to find her mother. She came back, beaming, "She said I could go! I have to get changed-"

"I don't think you'll be allowed to wear that hat," James told her.

"I'll take it off when I get there," she said shortly, "I'll go get changed." Mere minutes later she was back, wearing a pretty green dress.

Harry groaned, "Green; figures."

There was a loud crack and suddenly Helen was there, wearing a deep purple dress and fluttering about in worry.

"Are you ready? What are you wearing on your head? Nice choice in clothing. Anyway, let's go. Walburga is OK with you coming. She's yelling at Sirius about not giving her enough notice, but..." She sighed and took Violet's hand, disapparating with another crack.

"So this is Violet Lily Potter, is it?" an elderly voice called out. The woman looked Violet up and down. "Why are you wearing this hat?" Walgurga roughly pulled the hat off Violet's head, revealing tumbling deep red curls. "Well, if you're anything like my Anka then I'm sure it will be fine. You do seem to dress appropriately. Shall we go?" Not giving Violet a chance to speak, Walburga disapparated. Sirius held Anka's hand and they disapparated also, Helen and Violet following suit.

"Can you stay with me?" Violet whispered to Anka.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," she promised. "Draco!" Violet smiled; at least she kind of knew someone else here.

"Anka!" Draco called, making his way to the pair, "And Violet, right? Hey!"

"Draco, who are you talking to?" asked the pudgy girl from the Platform, wearing a lacey green dress. _Hadn't she been saying she was going to miss Draco? _Violet thought. Draco frowned in annoyance at her presence.

"I'm talking to my cousin and her friend," he snapped. The girl didn't bat an eye at the anger, but looked at Anka and Violet suspiciously. Violet decided to be polite, just to irritate her.

"Hello, I'm Violet Potter," she said, smiling at the girl. The girl cringed at the name.

"Violet _Potter_? As in _Harry Potter_?"

"Yes, he's my brother," Violet said, still smiling.

"And a bloodtraitor," the girl hissed. Violet didn't stop smiling.

"Yes, he is delightful," was all she said. Draco smirked and offered Violet his arm, which she took happily.

"What house do you want to go into?" Draco asked on the way to the large drawing room.

"I don't think that matters very much," Violet said, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"Yes it does; what house?"

"Hufflepuff," she said in mock-seriousness.

"Really?" he asked in surprise.

"Ah, you'll never know now..." Violet winked at him and left, walking into the middle of a crowd. This was a very stupid thing to do, seeing as she didn't know anyone. Fortunately, one of the youths saved her.

"Hello," said a teenage girl, blonde and haughty.

"Hello," said Violet.

"I'm Katarina Crouch. Who are you?" she demanded.

"I'm Violet Potter." Katarina's eyes widened.

"_Bloodtraitor_," she hissed before stalking off. Draco was suddenly at Violet's side again.

"I don't think you should tell people you're a Potter," he advised.

"Hmm, I think you're right..." They walked around, Violet looking at the house in wonder. "But they don't call Anka a bloodtraitor and she's no different than I."

"She's family, though," Draco said.

"Then why are _you_ talking to me? I'm not family." Draco thought for a while, seemingly unable to answer.

"Well, you're Anka's friend. She's told me about you a bit. So..." he trailed off.

"Any friend of Anka's is a friend of yours?" Violet chuckled. "Can't be, otherwise you and Harry would be best friends for life."

"If you don't want me to talk to you then fine," he suddenly lashed out. Violet looked at him in shock as he stormed off.

"What'd you do to Draco?" Anka asked, sidling up to her friend. Violet recounted their conversation and Anka shook her head, "He doesn't like to be teased, Violet."

"Oh, poor baby," Violet said, rolling her eyes. Anka looked at her for a moment longer before turning away. "Draco said you told him about me?"

"Oh, yeah. Just little anecdotes of our pranks and stuff..."

"Who's the pugfaced girl who's following him around?" Violet asked, watching the annoying girl curiously. Anka made a face.

"That's Pansy Parkinson. She doesn't come to every dinner, because she's not a Black, but she is a pureblood so she's always invited."

"She's annoying," Violet said, grimacing, "She reminds me of Ginny."

"Ew," Anka agreed. Violet continued to grimace at Pansy and Anka rolled her eyes, "Come on."

By the end of the night Violet had met almost everyone in attendance and had reconciled with Draco. The two of them, plus Anka, had spent most of their time together, talking and laughing, occasionally followed by Pansy. Too soon was it time to leave, but then the girls remembered that Harry was back and the Weasley's were staying at Violet's.

"Dad," Anka said sweetly.

"What do you want?" Sirius asked, already suspicious of his spoilt daughter.

"Can I stay at Violet's tonight?" Sirius looked at her seriously.

"You'd have to share a room with both her _and_ the Ginny girl," he warned. Anka nodded to say she was fine with that. "I guess... if Lily and James are OK with it then it should be fine."

"Oh, and Uncle Padfoot, Aunt Helen, could you keep my hair a secret?" Violet interrupted.

"A secret?" Helen asked.

"Well, I want to show them on Christmas Eve," Violet said, grinning. Helen smiled fondly at the girl she considered her niece, who was currently sitting in Sirius' arms.

"OK, we'll go straight to yours, then. Quick; put on the hat," Helen advised.

*

Harry stretched, tired from the evening spent with the Weasley's. Percy had already retired to bed, happy to find he had a room to himself. Ginny was also in bed, but whether she was asleep or not Harry didn't know. This made him anxious; he knew that Violet didn't like Ginny, and the fact that he had let her in his sister's room, unsupervised, might upset Violet.

Suddenly there was a loud crack and four more people filled the room.

"Hello, Violet," Fred and George welcomed in unison. Violet smiled back and slumped on the couch next to one of the twins, clearly tired. He put a comforting arm around her shoulders and she snuggled into him. Sirius glared at them before turning to Harry.

"We're leaving Anka with you, so tell your parents, OK?" Harry nodded.

"What about Alphie and Lena?" he asked innocently.

"Would you take them?" Sirius asked, his face lighting up.

"No," a voice said from behind them. Lily glared at her friends. "Don't you dare dump _three_ more kids on me when I already have five guests for Christmas." She looked at Anka who was happily sitting next to Harry and didn't look like she would be moving any time soon. "Anka can stay. If you want a night to yourselves talk to Remus and Marina or Sev and Hannah or Mark." She paused again. "Coffee?" Helen nodded and they went into the kitchen, leaving the kids to themselves.

"Where's _Ginny?_" Anka said in disgust.

"In Violet's room," Harry said quietly. But not quietly enough; Violet suddenly sat upright.

"_What?_" she exclaimed. Fred, George and Ron frowned at her. "On her own?" She quickly rushed upstairs and burst into her room, startling Ginny who had been going through Violet's photo albums. Violet snatched it out of her hands and Ginny squeaked and ran back downstairs. Sitting down, Violet sighed and looked fondly at her photo album, going back to the beginning and looking at the various photos. She continued this until she froze; on one of the pages that had photos of Violet and Harry at the beach, there was an empty frame. She strained her memory, desperately trying to remember what had previously been there. She looked at the photo before it; it was her, posing in her swimming costume on her own with the ocean behind her. The one after the empty frame was of Harry and Violet (both in their swimming costumes), arms around each others shoulders. She suddenly remembered the photo; it was one of Harry, posing like she had, in his swimming trunks and on his own. Violet grimaced. "Disgusting girl," she muttered. She closed it and replaced it on the shelf before getting changed into her pyjamas, which was a large blue flannel button down shirt that almost reached her knees.

She began to make up a third bed out of spare bedding for Anka when there was a knock at the door. Ginny was there, Anka behind her. Violet let them in without a word. Anka went straight to the cupboard to borrow some pyjamas and Ginny went to her bed and lay down, turning away from them. Violet gave Anka a significant look and mouthed 'in the morning' before following suit and getting into bed.

That night when she slept she had a strange dream; she was older and at Hogwarts. She was surrounded by people she knew and they were all yelling at her. She woke up at 6.07 AM and lay in bed, wondering what it meant.

* * *

**As I was saying: I have work experience on Monday and I'm going to Sensis. I will be working with citysearch and doing little articles and what not. I'm happy about this placement because not only am I with two of my friends (Dilan, one of my editors, and another fanfic writer like myself, her ID is Saphiress) but I will be in the city, right down the road from Melb. Central. For all of my native fans; you should be saying "WOW! What an AWESOME spot to work at!"**

**Dw, you don't have to say it, I already know :D**

**Characters Introduced:**

**Neville Longbottom - JKRs. Gryffindor First Year.  
Seamus Finnigan - JKRs. Gryffindor First Year.  
Marina Lupin (née Davis) - ANYAs. Wife of Remus Lupin. From The Good Morrow, Death By Champagne and The Voice Mail Morrow.****  
Draco Malfoy - JKRs. Slytherin First Year.  
Lucius Malfoy - JKRs. Unnamed when introduced.  
Narcissa Malfoy (née Black) - JKRs. Unnamed when introduced.  
Pansy Parkinson - JKRs. Slytherin First Year.  
Walburga Black (née Black) - JKRs.  
Katarina Crouch - MINE. Descendant of Caspar Crouch (JKRs).  
Hannah Snape (née Cartier) - ANYAs. Wife of Severus Snape. From both Death By Champagne and The Voice Mail Morrow.**

**CLICK THIS BUTTON  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	4. Chapter 4

**FHP**

**- CHAPTER FOUR -**

**Christmas**

The next few days leading to Christmas were spent helping Lily clean the house, again and again and again. Whenever something looked unclean they would have to clean the entire room. As it neared and she became even more psychotic the kids took to Flooing to the Black household to play Quidditch in their indoor Quidditch pitch.

"You know," George told Violet, "you can't take your broom with you to Hogwarts."

"I know," Violet said sadly. "I wish I could. Maybe join the team...?" she hinted blatantly.

"First years-"

"_Harry_ did!"

"Yes, but we were desperate," Fred said, joining the conversation.

"Hey!" Harry said from up in the air. Violet grinned and poked her tongue out at him and he did the same.

"What year are the other players in?" Violet asked curiously, trying to find out when she could join. The twins looked at her skeptically, as if they knew her motives, but answered.

"Well, Oliver Wood is the Captain. He's Keeper and is in his fifth year," George said.

"Then there's George and I, the Beaters, who are in our third year along with Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, who are Chasers," continued Fred.

"Katie Bell is a second year Chaser, and then there's young Harry, our wittle Seeker." Violet looked thoughtful for a minute before stomping her foot angrily. "What? What's wrong?"

"FIFTH YEAR!" she exclaimed. "I HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL MY FIFTH YEAR!" Fred and George looked at each other incredulously.

"Beater...?" George wondered aloud.

"Chaser," Fred disagreed. George looked Violet up and down, nodding.

"Chaser," they repeated in unison.

"What about you, Anka?" Fred called out to a zooming figure in the sky.

"Yeah, what's your preferred position?" George echoed. Anka flew down towards them and landed lightly on her feet next to Violet. Fred rolled his eyes at the innuendo before turning back to Anka.

"Chaser or Seeker, occasionally Keeper," she said. Violet laughed.

"That's like me; Chaser or Keeper, occasionally Seeker!" The two best friends smiled at each other before jumping back onto their brooms. Fred and George exchanged worried looks.

"The prospect of them coming to Hogwarts-"

"-is absolutely terrifying." They watched Violet and Anka swooping teasingly around Ron, who almost fell off his broom, and audibly gulped.

*

Ron entered Harry's room that night to find him by the window, reading a letter.

"What's that?" he asked, changing into his pajamas.

"A letter..." Harry muttered, still reading. Ron looked over his friends shoulder at the letter and laughed gleefully.

"From _Christiana!_" He grabbed the letter, intending to read it, but Harry yelped and jumped on Ron, trying to pry it from his hand.

"_Give it back!_" he shouted.

"_Harry and Christi, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-_ bloody hell; Anka."

"Who's Christi?" she asked from the doorway, looking livid.

"N-no one," Harry said hastily, "Just a girl in our year. She's a friend..."

"In Gryffindor?" Anka asked testily. Harry nodded, scared. "Ron, give me the letter." Ron looked between Anka and Harry, who was shaking his head. In the end he gave it to Anka. She snatched it out of his hand and read it.

"Christiana Malone..." Anka said softly. Suddenly she turned and stalked out of the room, leaving the letter on the floor.

"Anka, wait!" Harry said, throwing Ron an angry look. He caught up with Anka in front of Violet's room, where she was once again staying the night. "I _swear_ on my _life_ that she is just a friend to me!"

"Does _she _know that?" Anka asked.

"If she doesn't already, then she will," Harry promised. Anka considered him for a moment before nodding and saying good night. She entered Violet's room, closing the door behind her, and he sighed with relief.

"You idiot," he said to Ron when he had returned. "You almost got me killed." Ron gave him an apologetic look before going to bed.

*

"Anka, what's up?" Violet asked as her friend entered the room looking close to tears.

"Christiana Malone," she growled.

"Who?"

"Some girl," Anka said. Violet's eyes widened with shock.

"With... Harry?" Ginny's head suddenly snapped in their direction.

"I think so... He says they are just friends, but I think that _Christiana_ has something else in mind."

"Probably some ugly little..." Ginny muttered. Violet and Anka stared at her and she turned beet red. "Well, I just mean that she probably is nothing to worry about. Especially next to you," she added begrudgingly. Violet and Anka continued to stare. "What if I ask my brothers about her?" Violet nodded slowly.

"I'll owl Hermione, maybe mention it to Fred or George," she said.

"You know, they aren't _your_ brothers," Ginny pointed out, annoyed.

"I know," Violet said dismissively.

"Thanks, Violet... Ginny." Without another word they all turned in.

Once again Violet had a restless night filled with dreams. When she woke up, early like before, she could only remember one part; it was a wedding, and she was a bridesmaid, looking fondly at her brother and... Ginny. Violet stared up at the ceiling, shaking her head in shock. She looked over at Ginny, sleeping peacefully, and frowned. Most people wouldn't think twice about a dream like this, but Violet's dreams were different. It was her favourite secret; her dreams always came true.

It always got worse around December, because it was the end of the year. For some reason this would bring on an onslaught of dreams... or visions as she sometimes liked to think of them. She kept a diary in which she always wrote what she had dreamed about, but she hesitated before pulling it out from under her pillow and opening to the next free page.

_23rd of December, 1991 - Monday night._

_Dream: I was a bridesmaid at a wedding. I looked like I was Of Age. I was wearing a blue dress. Hermione was on my left as the Maid of Honour and Luna was on my right, both was wearing the same thing as I. Ron was the best man. Fred and George were groomsmen. We were at HARRY and GINNY'S wedding._

She paused, straining her memory. She remembered a flash of something else.

_Dream 2: We were still at the wedding and it was time to dance. Harry was whirling Ginny around and I was dancing with Fred, who looked older and really... happy._

She decided to leave it at that and stowed the diary back in its usual place before tip toeing to her cupboard where she kept the filled ones. She had several of these diaries and she went through them every now and then, looking for things that might be happening soon or might have happened. She pulled them all out and put them on her bed, in chronological order. She always left one side of a page empty after a dream entry, in case she needed to add notes later. She picked up the first one and smiled as she read the terrible handwriting.

_17 aurgust 1988 wensday_

_i dreamed that i was getting a new broom like i asked for._

The next day had been her seventh birthday and she had, indeed, gotten a broom. She had gotten newer brooms since then, but had always kept that broom in her cupboard at the top of her shelf, hidden. It was the first thing she had ever 'predicted' and she had squealed in delight, yelling at how she had known it. Lily and James had been worried, so Violet had promised to herself that she wouldn't tell anyone. She went through the rest of her dreams, smiling fondly at them, until she read something in a slightly newer diary that had always intrigued her.

_4th of January, 1990 - Thursday night._

_Dream: I was in a classroom; I think I was at Hogwarts. I was older (13-17) and I was with a boy. He had dark skin and was very handsome. My hair was really red and long. I looked angry and so did the boy. I said "She's my FRIEND, B!" and he said "And this is WHO I AM! If you haven't accepted that by now-" but then I yelled "THIS IS NOT WHO YOU ARE, THIS IS HOW YOU ACT!" He looked really shocked. "You don't know ANYTHING about who I am," he said. Then we stared at each other for a while. And then he kissed me. Or I kissed him. Then we kissed. A lot. And when we stopped we sat on the ground. He held my hand. We both looked sad._

She read that a few times, the dream replaying in her head. She closed that particular diary and held it to her chest, thinking; that would happen in a few years. She sighed and put it aside, picking up her current diary. She had remembered a dream she had had that seemed to be about her first year. She flicked through it for a while before finding what she was looking for. It had happened during the week after Harry had left, as she had been thinking about Hogwarts a lot.

_3rd of September, 1991 - Tuesday night._

_Dream: I was in a bed. There were four other beds in the room. Four girls filled them. In one bed was a girl with boring, straight, light brown hair. I don't think I liked her very much. Next to that girl, in the bed right next to me (on my right side) was a girl with long black hair and dark skin. She was really pretty looking. In the bed on my left was a girl with wavy brown hair and next to her was a girl with red hair. I frowned at the red head and looked around as if I wasn't surprised. I must have been remembering this dream then. Anka wasn't there. I think this was at Hogwarts. I think Anka will be in a different house. My room was decorated with red and gold. I think I'm going to be in Gryffindor._

Violet realised now just who the red headed girl was; it was Ginny. Ginny would be in her house, but Anka wouldn't. Ginny would marry Harry, but Anka wouldn't. Ginny was going to live happily ever after, but Anka wouldn't.

Eventually she put back the diaries and got dressed. She paused, not quite sure what to do, before deciding to owl Hermione. She snuck over to her desk and pulled out a piece of parchment.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Someone sent Harry a letter. Her name is Christiana Malone. I'm worried about Anka. Who is she? What's she like? How friendly is she with Harry?_

_Also, I know how much you like to read and I was wondering what you knew about Divination? Please owl back right away._

_Love,_

_Violet_

She attached the letter to Ronan, who hooted happily and flew off. She had never thought much about why she had her dreams, but Fred and George had mentioned Divination and how they would be studying dreams. Now was a good a time to start as any.

*

The day went by slowly. It was Christmas Eve and they were cleaning up Anka's house for dinner that night. Violet, Anka and Ginny were in the middle of cleaning a grand, full length mirror when a hoot startled them.

"Ronan!" Violet cooed. She took the letter and smiled at him.

"Who's it from?" Ginny asked. Violet looked at Ginny with a fearful glint in her eye. She had been looking at her like this all day, and then when she would look at Anka she would simply look sad.

"It's from Hermione, I sent her a letter this morning," she answered. Anka looked excited.

"What does it say?" Violet read it silently first.

_Dear Violet,_

_It's ever so nice to hear from you. I do hope your summer is going well. Christiana Malone is in my dorm, she's very nice. Keeps to herself, mostly. She's best friends with Lily Moon but she does talk to me every now and again. She and Harry were next to each other in Potions one day and she stopped him putting something in his potion which would have caused an explosion. They are on reasonably good terms but they don't talk that much. She did ask him to write; she asked me, Lily and Dean as well. She and Ron got into a fight and they mostly poke fun at each other. I don't think they really hate each other._

_I'm assuming you want to know what she looks like. She has straight blonde hair and green-blue eyes. They seem to change day-to-day._

_I haven't studied Divination (only third years and above can) but I have read about it. In Divination you study things like reading tea leaves, crystal balls, visions and Astrology and horoscope charts. You can also read the future through smoke patterns, tarot cards and prophecies, but I don't know if they teach those here._

_But I wouldn't worry too much about it. It's a very inexact science and it's a rather woolly subject, if you ask me. True Seers are very rare. A Seer is a Witch or Wizard who has the natural ability to see into the future with their 'Inner Eye'._

_Why do you ask?_

_Love,  
Hermione_

"She says... Christiana Malone is very nice... keeps to herself... best friends with a girl named Lily Moon... talks to Hermione every now and again... she stopped Harry from blowing up his potion in class... they are on good terms... she asked Harry, Hermione, Lily and Dean to write... doesn't have a completely friendly relationship with Ron... has straight blonde hair... and green-blue eyes." She looked up at Anka cautiously.

"Harry, Hermione, Lily _and_ Dean?" Anka clarified.

"Yes."

Anka sighed in relief, "OK, that's fine. But what else did she write?" she asked, peering at the letter. Violet whipped it out of view.

"Just school stuff." She put the letter in her pocket, frowning and wanting to go to Diagon Alley.

"Good job, girls," Helen said, walking into the room and staring objectively at the mirror. Or maybe just at her reflection; it was hard to tell. "It's nearly six; I'll take you and Ginny back to your house," she told Violet. She held their hands tightly and apparated.

"Helen?" Lily called out. Helen headed in the direction of Lily's voice and left the room.

Violet silently began ascending the stairs and Ginny followed. An internal struggle was going on inside Violet; Ginny was an annoying little girl, but she would be her dorm mate next year and her sister-in-law at some point. From what she could tell, she had been happy for Harry and Ginny in the dream; did that mean her and Ginny were friends? Even if that was true, did she have to start being nice now? She grimaced and took a try at being polite.

"So, what are you wearing to dinner tonight?" she asked.

"It's a green dress with sleeves to the elbows. You?"

"It's a white top and a black and white checked skirt."

"Ew," Ginny said. Violet looked at her, dumbfounded, before walking faster to her room and closing the door behind her, before Ginny could get in. She locked it and went to look at the dress Ginny had mentioned. It was a simple thing, but the colour freaked Violet out; it was the exact same colour as Harry's eyes. Violet shuddered and got dressed, then put a nightgown on, readjusted her hat (still hiding her hair) and left. Ginny glared at her when she emerged, but she just stuck her nose up at her and walked past.

She made her way to Harry's room and burst in without invitation. Both the boys hadn't finished getting read and were shirtless, Ron having _just _pulled up his pants and Harry having been lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, for the past twenty minutes.

"Violet!" Ron yelped, grabbing his shirt to cover himself. Violet rolled her eyes and sat on Harry's bed. Harry glanced over at her and frowned.

"It's Christmas Eve now, you can show us your hair," he said.

"I want to make an entrance," she responded, smiling. Ron walked over and sat on the ground next to Harry's bed.

"Are you dressed?" he whispered, blushing. Violet grinned and was about to make a joke when she changed her mind, not wanting to torment him.

"Yes, I am," she said instead. She poked her brother in the ribs and he squirmed. "Get dressed, people will be over soon." He reluctantly stood up and Violet took his place on the bed. Harry was wearing black pants and was about to put on a red top when Violet stopped him. She pulled out a light gold shirt (non-metallic) and told him to wear it.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Because I'm a girl, and I say so."

Suddenly they heard the doorbell ring. Harry and Ron dashed from the room but Violet stayed and waited, wanting to wait for everyone to be there before she came downstairs. The doorbell rang a few more times and she was beginning to wonder if she could go down yet when she heard someone cheering her name.

"Violet, Violet, Violet!" came the voice of a youthful boy. Jacob Snape poked his head around the door and grinned. "VIOLET!"

"Jakey!" The little boy ran over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Why are you wearing this hat?" Before she could stop him he had whipped it off her head. He gasped and clapped, ecstatic. "Your hair is so nice!" Violet smiled happily and cuddled the 7-year-old boy.

"Who's downstairs?" she asked him.

"Angus and Mira and Alphie and Lesa and Harry and a lot of people with red hair." _Everyone is here, _she thought.

"Would you like to walk me down the stairs?" Jacob nodded enthusiastically. Violet offered him her hand, which he took politely, trying to act like a gentleman. She pulled off her dressing gown with one arm and fluffed her hair. Then the two exited the room and began descending the stairs. Once they reached the bottom steps the conversation slowed to a stop and all the guests turned to stare at Violet and Jacob. Ginny was glaring but Anka was beaming.

Violet had dyed her hair years ago, trying to look different to her family, but once she had met the Weasley's she had decided it was time for a change. She had gone back to her natural hair colour, which was like her mother's except more of a copper colour, and tumbled midway down her back in curls. Her hazel eyes, which had been camouflaged by her old hair, now stood out. To emphasize her hair she had worn a pure white top and a black and white skirt. She looked rather pretty... for a ten year old.

She grinned at the stunned faces and they all smiled at her (all except Ginny) and when she joined Fred and George they raved about her hair. She glanced over at Anka, Ginny and Harry and grinned, satisfied. Anka was wearing a black dress with a gold belt, and her outfit therefore matched Harry's. All in all it was a pretty magnificent night.

*

It was 2:18 in the morning and Ginny woke up, afraid. Violet was in her bed, alone, writhing in pain and moaning. Scared for her life, Ginny ran out of the room to find Lily and James. The door was locked but she banged on it loudly.

"What is it?" James asked sleepily when he opened to door. He saw how pale Ginny looked and swore. "Lily," he called back, "it's _Christmas Eve night!_ We forgot!" Lily emerged, looking frightened also and they ran into Violet's room. Harry was already there, having heard Ginny run past his room and gone to investigate, and was cradling his sister to his chest; but it seemed to have no effect.

"I think it's gotten worse," he told his parents. For the next several hours they stayed by Violet's side. The rest of the Weasley's had come in to see was what wrong and were watching Violet anxiously. None of them knew what was happening but Violet. For some reason, starting on Christmas Eve, her dreams would get worse. Too many would come too fast and it would be extremely painful. Finally, as dawn broke, Violet laid still and blearily opened her eyes.

"Happy Christmas," she said vaguely. Lily sobbed into her hands.

"This can't go on. You'll be at Hogwarts in less than a year, and what if you want to stay for Christmas?" she cried. "James, you're taking her to St. Mungos."

"But, it's Christmas!"

"I don't care, James. It will only get worse tonight."

"I'm sure it can wait-"  
"No, it _can't_, Violet. Get up and get dressed." She shook her head and walked off. James walked out after her, looking confused. One by one people left until it was only Violet, Ginny and Harry left in the room.

"You shouldn't have told them," Violet said to Ginny seriously.

"Does this happen… every year?" Ginny whispered.

"Since she was seven," Harry answered. Ginny blushed but continued.

"And you don't know why?"

"No, none of us do." Ginny couldn't help notice that Violet had looked away when Harry said this.

"Harry…" Violet started, before changing her tone abruptly, "Get out, we need to get changed, you pervert." Harry laughed and exited, closing the door behind him.

"You know, don't you?" Ginny asked her.

"No," Violet lied, walking over to her cupboard. "But I'm going to find out."

*

The Healer looked at Violet critically.

"OK, then. If you would just leave, Mr. Potter, we can begin the tests," she said. James hesitated before glumly exiting the room. "Before I start, is there anything you want to tell me?"

Violet paused, wondering if this healer believed in Seer's. "What do you know about Divination?" she asked.

"Not much, but there are other Healer's that do. Why?"

"I think I'm a Seer." The Healer raised an eyebrow.

"True Seer's-"

"-are really rare, I know. But I have these dreams... they come true."

"What does this have to do with your pain?"

"Well, near the end of every year the dreams come faster and in bigger numbers and that's what causes the pain. At least, that's what I think."

"I see," the Healer wrote some notes, "What do your parents think?"

"They don't know. I don't want them to know until I'm sure."

The Healer handed her a slip, "Go to this room. He can tell you more than I." Violet nodded, taking the slip, and began packing up her things and leaving.

"Is it over?" James asked, surprised to see his daughter so soon.

"No, she's recommending me to a different Healer."

"Why?" Violet looked James dead in the eye, staring him down. "Err, OK; you can tell me later." He mentally scolded himself for being beaten by a ten year old. The two made their way down the corridor and up the stairs, making their way to the Healer's office. Finally they arrived and Violet knocked.

"Hello?" a man said, opening the door. His hair was messy, grey and just past his ears, but his eyes were a contrasting forest green.

"Hi, we were sent here by..." Violet trailed off and handed him the slip of parchment. The man read it carefully and nodded, moving back to let her inside. She walked in readily but James was stopped.

"It says here," the Healer said, peering at the slip of parchment still in his hand, "that you have to wait outside." James looked angry but the Healer simply closed the door in his face.

"So… Violet. It says here you think you're a Seer. First I would like to know why you think this." Violet told him about the dreams and showed him the diaries. "I see… and the pain, it's always at the end of the year?"

"Yes, and on the night before my birthday, but my parents don't know about that," she said. She watched the Healer ruffle through some paper. "So… what do you think?"

"I think you're right."

"So… why does it hurt so much?"

"At these points in the year, such as the end of your own personal year and the world known year, the visions become too strong for you to control. Subconsciously, you have been controlling the amount of dreams you have per night, but at these points of change you lose control."

"Points of change?"

"Such as the changing of age, around your birthday, or the changing of the year. You may even have had slight discomfort around the changing of the seasons"

"Is there anyway I can… control it?"

"Well, there are certain potions you can take to ease the pain, but overall you will need to train your Inner Eye. I can help you there. You see, Divination is magic. And at your age you cannot control your magic. Unfortunately, Hogwarts doesn't start teaching Divination until third year, am I correct? Yes, well we need you to learn before then."

"Can we start training after the holidays?" Violet asked. "Only, my brother is visiting from Hogwarts and I want to spend the holidays with him."

"That's fine. If you buy some potions now you should be fine for the next few days. You will still get all the onslaught of dreams but you will not see or feel any of them. Basically, you will be numb from them." Violet nodded. The two invited James back in and explained that the potion would help with the pain but she would be needing 'physical therapy'. Violet thought this was a pretty good cover. James paid for the potions and the Healer (who introduced himself as Healer Moore) instructed Violet how to take them, and they left.

*

It was Christmas lunch and everyone was dressed casually. They weren't having any guests until that night so they had decided to keep it informal. Everyone was looking at Violet who was about to drink her potion, as instructed, before she ate. The potion was a plum-purple colour and Violet was looking at it apprehensively. She hesitantly reached for the glass that Lily had poured it into and took a sip before drinking the whole thing in one go. When she was done she cringed.

"What's it taste like?" Ron asked her, morbidly curious.

"It tastes like… leaves." Everyone stared at her for a moment before laughing. She rolled her eyes and watched the clock. She had to wait for three minutes before she was allowed to eat. She waited for four, to be safe. Everyone was already digging in and she hastily tucked into the plate Lily had prepared for her.

Lunch was fast and soon everyone was upstairs, avoiding Lily and her psychotic cleaning. Anka had come over and everyone had gathered in Harry's room, even Percy, although he was reading a book. Harry sat on the floor, in between Ron and Anka. Violet frowned slightly at the small distance between her brother and her best friend. These holidays she had notice Harry slowly distancing himself from Anka. Violet herself was sitting on Fred's lap as usual, with George on their right and Ginny on their left, next to Ron. Ginny kept shooting Violet scornful glances.

"So, what house do you think you'll be in?" Ron asked the three ten year old girls.

"Gryffindor," Ginny said immediately.

"Gryffindor," Violet agreed, sighing sadly.

"Gryffindor," Anka said. Violet tensed.

"Are- are you sure, Anka?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad, though, would it?"

"Yeah," Violet agreed. "Neither would Slytherin, really." Everyone stared at her; even Percy looked up from his book. "I just… don't want anyone to be disappointed, no matter where we go. I mean, if we're sorted there then it's for a reason, right?" Still, no one said anything. Eager to change the subject she looked at her watch, "Look, we better go get ready," she said. Everyone murmured in agreement and one by one people left Harry and Ron to get changed.

As the three girls got dressed, Ginny laughed.

"I hope you _are_ in Slytherin," she said to Violet.

"I wish you'd be in Hufflepuff…" she muttered back, knowing that Ginny would be in Gryffindor no matter what she wished. She caught sight of what Ginny was wearing and barely contained her delight. Anka, noticing Violet's face, turned to look at Ginny. Her eyes widened and she grinned. Ginny was wearing an orange dress with a million white polka dots. It went just past her knee and was unflattering and clashed with her hair. Basically, she looked terrible. Anka happily smoothed out her own dress; she was wearing a white dress that fell to the knee also, but it fitted her and had a bow around the waist. It looked incredibly adorable. Violet however had decided that she should counter fire with ice and had put on a light blue dress which looked dazzling against her hair. It was layered and had a bow just under her chest, with intricate beading above it.

"You- you ready, Ginny?" Anka asked, trying not to laugh. Ginny glared at them, nodding. She pushed past them and left, but not before they burst into laughter. They followed after her, still chortling happily.

"Hello, girls," Harry said, meeting them at the bottom of the stairs. He was wearing simple formal black pants and a white button up shirt with a red tie. Once again, he matched Anka, who was wearing her white dress with red shoes, plus carrying a red handbag. Trying to get rid of the distance between Anka and her brother, Violet decided to leave and go sit with Fred and George. As soon as she made herself comfortable in between them her father sat down, closely followed by Sirius and Remus.

"We wanted to have a little chat with you," James said, looking at Violet seriously.

"What about?" she said nervously; her father and uncle's were rather protective of her and she had been wondering when they would start to discourage her from sitting with the twins, as she always did.

"About why you need to take two potions a day and then go into training," Remus said.

"Uncle Moony," Out of the corner of her eye she could see Fred and George's eyes widened. "Surely _you_ could understand if I wanted to keep it to myself."

"You don't mean-"

"No, it's not that bad. But people would- would discriminate against me."

"_We_ wouldn't," Sirius said. Violet looked ready to cry at being so pressured. She stood up angrily.

"Fine, I'll tell _one_ person," she growled.

"Me?" all three of the Marauder's asked.

"No," she said heatedly, "Aunt Helen." And with that she stormed off to her godmother.

"Violet, what is it?" Helen asked her, worried.

"Can I talk to you?" Helen nodded and Violet led her into the other side of the room. The Marauder's and the twins looked after her as she walked away before George turned excitedly to Remus.

"Moony?" he asked. "As in _'Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs'_?"

"How do you know-" James started, but Fred just pulled out a piece of parchment and tapped it with his wand.

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_," he said. A map began to appear on the parchment.

"Where did you get that?" Sirius demanded.

"Nicked it from Filch's office."

"First year. After a bit of experimenting-"

"We figured out how to unlock it."

"Brilliant," Remus muttered, impressed.

"I've been meaning to ask you; why hasn't Harry been getting detention?" James asked.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked, confused.

"Well, we gave him explicit instructions to cause as much trouble as he could, being the first born of the second generation of Marauders, and we haven't received any letters home informing us of his mischief!"

"That's because he hasn't been in any mischief," George said. James and Sirius gaped, but Remus shrugged nonchalantly.

"How dare he!" Sirius cried. "Who will continue James noble work?" James coughed deliberately.

"I do have a second child, you know," he said.

"Yes, but Violet is a _girl_."

"So is Anka," Fred put in.

"And Lesa," George added.

"But I have Alphie to continue _my_ noble work, and Remus has Angus."

"What about Peter?" Remus asked. "He doesn't have a successor."

"Well…" Sirius frowned.

"What about- and don't get angry at me for suggesting this- but what about Snape's kids?" Remus suggested. Sirius looked a bit sick at the idea. "He has a son," Remus added gently.

"We can talk about that later; we need to go have a word with Harry first," said James. The three of them made their way, the twins tailing along after them, and gave Harry a stern talking to while Anka, Ron and Ginny watched from the other side of the room.

"Where's Violet?" Ron asked suddenly. The three looked around wildly, only to see Violet sitting with Helen. Anka rolled her eyes and looked back at Harry. Something was wrong with them lately; they didn't seem to click like they used to. They used to be able to practically read each other's mind, but now they were always in this awkward state of confusion around each other.

"Why didn't you have lunch with us?" Ginny asked Anka.

"I was having Christmas lunch with my Uncle Mark," she said, "Not that it's any of _your_ business."

The three sat in awkward silence until a dejected Harry walked over to them, taking a seat next to Ginny, who blushed furiously. Anka couldn't help but notice that he had avoided the space next to her, which was admittedly larger then the space next to Ginny. Anka sighed, thinking; maybe, just maybe, when she went to Hogwarts, she and Harry would be close again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As always I am SO happy to be posting. Guess what I did? I updated my livejournal list; the list of things I would be writing. They are in order of when I thought them up. Go have a look, the link is on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: Most of what you see here belonds to JKR. Some of what you see here belongs to anyavioletta, from The Good Morrow, Death By Champagne and The Voice Mail Morrow. Then there are my characters who are everywhere O.O**

* * *

**FHP**

**- CHAPTER FIVE -**

**Summer**

In the weeks that followed Christmas break, Harry's letters to Anka became less and less informative, while Violet's were as long as ever. She was also regularly corresponding with Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley. George used to write as well, but lately he had taken to simply putting a quick greeting into Fred's letters. Violet had also been getting packages along with her letters from her pen pal, Nikkou, from Japan. They were video tapes of a Japanese TV show with English subtitles. It was called Sailor Moon. So far, Nikkou had sent her five episodes.

The Easter holidays came and went, but Harry wrote saying he had too much homework to visit. By that point, Harry wasn't writing to Anka at all. Anka had considered sending him a Howler, but didn't think it would be as funny now as it would have a few months ago. One fine Thursday morning, Violet got a letter.

_Dear Vi,_

_You'll never believe what happened; we screwed up _big_ time. Remember how I told you that Hagrid got a dragon? Well, Ron helped us organize to send it to Romania to his brother, Charlie. We met up with Charlie's friends at midnight last night and had successfully given them the dragon (Malfoy found out and tried to stop us; he got detention, we were so happy) and we were on our way back when we realised we had forgotten the invisibility cloak. Filch caught us and took us to McGonagall and we found out that Neville had tried to warn us and was in trouble too. We (Neville, Hermione and me) lost 50 points - EACH! Malfoy only lost 20! We have detention too, but I don't know when. People aren't talking to us; my own Quidditch team has turned against me. _

_See you soon,_

_Ry_

Violet gave a sigh of pity for her brother. She wrote back words of comfort, and eventually Harry seemed to redeem himself in the school's eyes with a spectacular game of Quidditch. Unfortunately, due to the margin of points, they came second in the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup but managed to win the House Cup, though narrowly. Soon it was summer and Harry was back at home. Anka rarely visited and they were getting bored just sitting around the house. They desperately wanted to go to the Weasley's house, but they knew they wouldn't be able to go until after both their birthdays, which would leave them only a two week stay there. They let Harry's go past and didn't mention anything to their parents, but the Sunday before Violet's birthday they approached.

"Father," Violet started sweetly.

"What do you want?" he demanded suspiciously. Violet barely refrained from rolling her eyes.

"I was wondering if, on Wednesday, we could go to Diagon Alley to get our school things?" she asked. "I should be getting my letter on Tuesday."

James studied her face before answering, "OK, we can go to Diagon Alley..."f

"And after," Harry cut in, appealing to his mother more than his father, "can we go and stay with the Weasley's?"

"Don't you want us to see you off?" Lily asked, hurt.

"Of course we do!" Violet said, fearful. "You have to come, Mum!" Lily smiled gently at her daughter.

"We could- we could meet at Platform 9 ¾!" Harry suggested brightly.

"Alright, alright. Only if it's OK with-" James started.

"It was their idea," Harry told him. With that, Harry cheerfully got up and made his way to his room, intending to write back enthusiastically to Ron.

*

It was early Wednesday morning and Violet was just adding yesterday's birthday presents to her trunk. She had gotten a whole bunch of new clothes from her parents, a silver bangle that ended in two heart shaped amethysts from Harry, a photo frame that contained a picture of Harry, Violet, Anka, Alphie, Lesa, Angus, Jakob and Mira at an amusement park from Anka. Behind all the little ones, Harry was swinging hands with Violet and Anka, and every now and then Harry would give Anka a sneaky kiss on the cheek. Violet saw Harry looking at it strangely, as if he didn't really believe that was him.

The Lupin's had given her some new sketch books and professional sketching pencils and the Snape's had given her a new state of the art potions kit that she would be able to take to Hogwarts. Her friend from school, Judy, had gotten her a black and white bookmark, like their school colours.

Helen, on behalf of her, Sirius, Alphie and Lesa, had given her a new journal, saying that it was a new time in her life and that she should start a new one. Violet was glad; what with all the training she had been doing she had been having a lot more visions, and not just at night. Now that she had let down the wall that had kept them at bay they were coming to her at all times of the day. She would be at school, listening to the teacher or her friend, and she would suddenly take on a vacant expression and no one would be able to reach her until the vision was over. A lot of the people at her Muggle school now thought she was mentally disabled. She smiled and fingered the diary lovingly; it was eggplant purple with silver flowers all over it.

"Violet, are you ready yet?" her mother's voice called from downstairs.

"Almost," she called back. Minutes later she was skipping down the stairs wearing a pretty white dress she had received only yesterday. "How are we getting there?" she asked once she had descended the stairs.

"We're Flooing," James said.

"_Flooing?_ Dad, I'm wearing a _white_ dress!"

"James will Floo with your trunk and Harry with his. Then we will apparate," said Lily, emerging from the kitchen. "Off you trot, James."

James obediently threw some Floo powder into the fireplace and emerald flames immediately sprung up. Holding onto Violet's trunk, he stepped into said flames and spoke clearly, "Diagon Alley." And then he was gone.

"Harry, you next." Her son copied her husband and in a flash had also vanished. "Let's go, love," Lily said to Violet, holding tightly onto her hand. After a quick trip to Gringotts the trio began to make their way to Ollivander's.

"Hey, look!" Harry said. "It's Ginny and Mrs Weasley!"

"Whoopee…" Violet muttered, but she plastered on cheerful smile when they came face to face.

"Hello, Lily, James," Molly Weasley said to the adults. "Arthur took Ron and Hermione to get their robes."

"I'll just…" Harry said, before running off to Madame Malkin's. Violet rolled her eyes and pushed past Ginny, into the wand shop. Despite this, Ollivander seemed to choose Ginny to go first. Violet watched her go through wand after wand before she suddenly started producing something similar to fireworks.

"Willow and dragon heartstring, rather rigid and yet perfect for Charm work." A tape measure began to flutter around Violet as she watched Ginny pay for her new wand, glancing smugly back at her every now and then. Once they had left, Ollivander began pulling out a few boxes.

"Violet Potter, yes?" She nodded. "That's enough," he said lightly; the tape measure (which had just before been measuring the length of her ear) suddenly fell to the ground. Ollivander handed Violet a wand, glancing at something to his right. She tried to follow his gaze but simply ended up looking a separate shelf full of wands. She had just grasped the handle of the wand when it was pulled out of her grip, hastily replaced by another. Once again, Ollivander glanced at the lone shelf. After countless wands, followed by countless glances, she finally decided to speak up.

"Why is that shelf separate, Mr. Ollivander?"

He looked at her unblinkingly for a minute before answering.

"They are unusual wands," he told her. "Foreign woods or cores. Wands made under unusual circumstances..." He looked at her for one moment longer before heading over to the shelf they had been speaking of. He pulled out a red wand box and sighed. "Forgive me for this. I feel the need to show this wand to you." He opened the lid to reveal a wand with an ornately carved handle. It was an alarming purple colour, except for the flowers that had been carved into the handle; they were a rosy kind of colour. "Purpleheart and... centaur hair. 9¼ inches."

"Those are... violets... on the handle?" she whispered to him.

"Indeed they are."

"How did you manage to get a centaur hair for a wand?" James asked from behind her.

"He approached me, actually. His name was Pyre," explained Ollivander, watching Violet curiously.

"When did he approach you?" Lily asked.

"June, 1975."

"Pick it up, Violet; we need to buy the rest of your things."

"You make it sound like you know it's mine," she said, turning to face her father.

"Look at it, Holly," James said, using her old, unexplained nickname. Violet relented and hesitantly took the wand in her hands. She gasped, feeling the brilliant warmth of the magic. A bright, silver light came out of the tip and she waved the wand, creating a masterpiece in mid air. Once it had faded away she noticed the wand tip seemed to be rosy like the violets.

"Purpleheart is also known as amaranth or violet wood," Ollivander added. "That was why I had to try it. He said I would be selling it this month to 'someone who fits the description.'"

"And what was the description?" Violet asked.

"He didn't give one."

James paid for the wand, and then the three of them headed to Madam Malkin's.

"I'll go get your potions things and your quills and such. You do the robes, then we'll meet at Flourish and Blotts," Lily advised her and James before taking the list and heading purposely towards the apothecary. The robes were easy enough to take care of and soon they were heading towards the book store. As they reached Flourish and Blotts, they noticed that it was rather crowded. A banner outside said:

GILDEROY LOCKHART  
will be signing copies of his autobiography  
_MAGICAL ME  
_today 12.30 - 4.30 pm

James and Violet squeezed in amongst the crowd of middle-aged witches and saw the Weasley's, Grangers, Lily and Harry standing in the line and made their way towards them. A short man was taking photographs with a large black camera.

"Out of the way, there," he snarled at Ron, effectively stepping on his foot. "This is for the _Daily Prophet_."

"Big deal," sulked Ron, rubbing his foot. Lockhart seemed to have heard him. His eyes roamed over the Weasley clan, then the Potters.

"It _can't_ be Lily and James Potter?" he exclaimed loudly. Everyone started murmuring; Lily Potter's modelling agency was rather famous, as was James' skills as an Auror. Lockhart dived forward and pulled Lily out of the line. She in turn grabbed James, who grabbed Violet. When Lockhart noticed this he grinned. "Yes, yes; bring the whole family." Harry took a hesitant step forward but Violet rolled her eyes and pushed him. When all he did was stumble a little bit she strutted past him and stood next to her mother. Soon all four of them were by Lockhart's side and the photographer was taking photos like mad.

Lockhart fondly ruffled Harry's hair, a gesture the entire family found rather disturbing. "Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have the great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September; I will be taking up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" The crowd cheered for Lockhart, who then presented Harry and Violet with their own complete sets of Lockhart's works. The two made their way out of the limelight and back to the Weasley's.

"You have these," Harry mumbled to Ginny, tipping the books into her cauldron. "I'll buy my own." Violet watched this and bit her lip, looking at the rest of the Weasley's. She sighed and walked over to Fred.

"Here," she said, shoving the books into his arms.

"What?" he spluttered.

"Don't what me, you know what," she snapped. "I'll- I'll get my own." Fred seemed like he was about to argue but Violet simply turned away to her brother.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" a familiar voice said. "_Famous _Potter family; can't even go into a _bookshop_ without making the front page."

"Leave them alone, they didn't want all that!" Ginny said bravely.

"Potter, you've got yourself a _girlfriend_!" drawled the blonde boy. Violet decided to go over before it got worse.

"Draco!" she trilled. Draco Malfoy's face, which had previously held a malicious sneer, suddenly brightened up into a natural grin.

"Violet!" he replied, enveloping her in a hug. Ron and Hermione had just walked over and were watching, openly shocked, along with Harry and Ginny. "Where are your freebies?" Draco asked as he pulled away.

"Couldn't be selfish while my brother was being noble," Violet said dismissively.

"Yeah, he's like that," Draco chuckled, as if he was speaking about his best friend rather than his arch enemy.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to make it to the next Black family dinner," she told him.

"Me neither; I'm going to Nice for the next two weeks. I'll be back on the night before Hogwarts." Violet's parents were walking over, followed by the rest of the Weasley's.

"Poor Anka will be all alone. Well, I'll see you the train, OK?" she asked. Draco nodded and they hugged again before she was herded out by her brother.

"What was _that_ about?" he shouted when they were out of earshot. Violet looked at him quizzically.

"What?" she asked.

"Why were you being so friendly with _Malfoy_?" he spat.

"Because he's my _friend_. I've been writing to him all year," she said. "And I've seen him a few times over the holidays. You _know_ I've been going with Anka to her family dinners this summer." Harry shifted uncomfortably at the sound of Anka's name. Violet rolled her eyes.

"You two will be Flooing to the Weasley's house," James said to his children. Violet was about to protest when he pulled out his wand and muttered a spell at her. "There, now your dress won't get dirty." Once they reached the appropriate fireplace, Violet gave James as strong a bear hug an eleven year old could give her father. "I'll see you both on September 1st, OK?" Violet and Harry nodded and then watched silently as James and their mother disapparated with a crack.

* * *

****

So there you have it, next chapter will be Hogwarts, and I know you have been looking forward to that. I have also begun writing a HarryPotterXTwilight fic, but I need a name for it. Any suggestions? It involves the normal HP plot (Voldemort, etc) but Violet is still in it. After the war she is depressed (both her guardian and lover were killed in the war) and goes to hide in, where else, Forks. This is a good transition because soon I will be fixated on Twilight again and Rising On will be written some more. But, then again, maybe not since I will be watching Harry Potter on Thursday and I have been freaking out (heart racing, uncotrollable giggling, hands shaking) everytime I see a commercial for it.

Characters Introduced:

Nikkou - MINE. Mentioned only. Violet's japanese penpal.  
Charlie's friends - JKRs. Mentioned only. From Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.  
Ollivander - JKRs. Wandmaker.  
Pyre - MINE. Centaur. You probably won't ever see him in FHP, but maybe in FHP (for lulz).  
Gilderoy Lockhart - JKRs. From Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.  
Photogapher - JKRs. Annoying grumpy man.

Love,  
Sarah

**CLICK THIS BUTTON  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello world, I am back from like.. the other night! WOAH! I posted so quickly, I know. I got a very good response to my latest TNIP question, thank you loyal fans + new people who just like to comment and not give me any other fan-love. I encourage fan-love, btw.**

**Disclaimer: Most of what you see here belonds to JKR. Some of what you see here belongs to anyavioletta, from The Good Morrow, Death By Champagne and The Voice Mail Morrow. Then there are my characters who I clearly like to steal from dead writers *cough* Oscar Wilde *cough***

* * *

**FHP**

**- CHAPTER SIX -**

**The Sorting Hat**

The last two weeks of holidays hadn't been brilliant, but they were more interesting than home life. Percy's birthday had actually been the low point of the fortnight. Harry was having a blast with his best friend, but Violet had been stuck with Ginny. Violet couldn't understand why she wasn't allowed in Bill and Charlie's old room, but wasn't rude enough to ask. She spent most of her time with Fred and George anyway, watching them mix potions which would often explode.

"What are you even making?" Violet asked them one day as the twins wiped soot off their face. Fred and George looked at each other.

"Do you think we can trust her?" Fred asked George seriously. George looked Violet over, rubbing his chin in mock thoughtfulness.

"I think," George started slowly, "we have much to tell the young'n."

*

September 1st, 1992; Violet watched the Weasleys and Harry running around like headless chickens. She had been living out of her trunk and, unlike Harry, knew how to keep her self organized and packed permanently. So when the time had come for her to pack up to leave she had simply rearranged the contents of her trunk so the things she would need were right at the top. She sighed and pulled her purple journal out, re-reading what she had written that morning.

_31st of August, 1992 - Monday night.  
Dream: I was at a cafe with a woman. I was _definitely_ Of Age and there was a six month old baby girl with red hair like mine in a baby chair next to me. She was unnaturally quiet as she ate her food with her fingers. The woman across from me also had a baby with her, which was waving her arms around madly. She looked familiar. The woman across me sighed and said, "She cries all the time. I don't know what to do with her. I've been trying to get Parvati to babysit more but she's had enough of the brat, just like me." The woman lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. I was shocked by this and said, "Lavender, why on _earth_ are you smoking? Your baby is hardly a month old, and you're endangering mine too!" Lavender just raised an eyebrow at me and I looked at the baby, worried for its safety. "Why don't I take care of her for the weekend?" Lavender perked up. "Would you? That would be brilliant. I have a date tonight and I don't want to leave her home alone again, my mum keeps yelling at me about it." She added a hurried goodbye and left. I stared at the frantic baby and sighed, picking her up._

"What are you reading?" Harry said loudly, pulling the journal out of her hands.

"Give that back!" Violet screamed. Harry grinned and backed away, trying to read it.

"'_I was at a cafe with a woman. I was _definitely_ Of Age and there was a six month old baby girl with red hair like mine in a baby chair next to me.' _You have the strangest dreams. He kept reading, using one hand to keep Violet away. "Wait- Parvati? Lavender? How do you know them?" Violet stopped struggling.

"I- I don't..? Why? Do you?"

"They're in my year. You didn't meet them when you visited so how could you know about them?" His eyes widened and he turned back a few pages, reading another dream.

"Harry, don't!" Violet squealed.

"'_Dream: I was in the Gryffindor Common Room with a beautiful girl (I think her name was Sibyl) and she was talking to me about someone called William Shakespeare.'_ How do you know Sybil Vane? She's in Fred and George's year." He looked his sister dead in the eye. "Violet, what are these?"

"They're just my dreams," she murmured in response, snatching the book back. Harry was about to protest when Ron came down the stairs. Heeding Violet's warning look, Harry snapped his mouth shut and helped himself to some breakfast with his best friend. Violet grumpily munched on some toast.

Soon they were all bundled into Mr Weasley's Ford Anglia, which had been magically expanded, and were on their way to King's Cross Station. They had to go back twice for forgotten possessions and were running very late. Violet sighed, clutching the journal in her lap. She vaguely ran her hands over the cover as the car moved forward. When they finally arrived it was quarter to eleven. Mr Weasley got them all trolleys and Violet hurried through the barrier, without a backward glance to the family she had stayed with. Harry shook his head at her.

"Percy first," Mrs Weasley said. Percy complied and was quickly followed by Mr Weasley, Fred and George. "I'll take Ginny and you two come right after us." They watched her run through the barrier then followed immediately, emerging out of the other side to see the Weasleys with Harry's parents and the Blacks. Violet was whispering excitedly with Anka.

"Quick, quick," James said, hugging his children goodbye. "You two, be good. Violet, I expect you to get in detention a heck of a lot more then Harry did."

"And for better reasons, too," added Sirius before turning to his own daughter. "I'll miss you kiddo, but have fun. You're going to have the best time of your life at school… and stick with Harry. He'll help you around for the start of it." Anka looked at Harry uneasily and got onto the train with the others.

Harry, Ron, Hermione (who had caught up with them), Violet, Anka and Ginny walked down the train, looking for a compartment. Harry and Ron were talking animatedly with Hermione and Violet, Anka and Ginny were being ignored. Ginny decided to go sit with her other brothers and left them alone to glare at Harry. Suddenly, Anka screamed, feeling someone tickling her. She turned around to see Draco Malfoy, her cousin.

"Draco!" Anka squealed, hugging him tightly while Harry, Ron and Hermione gaped, just like they had at Diagon Alley.

"Hey, Anka," he let go of her and hugged Violet quickly, "Violet. What's up?" Anka shrugged.

"First day of school... I didn't see you at Grandmother's last Friday. What happened?"

"I had to go to Nice. Didn't Violet tell you?"

"I was staying with the Weasleys," Violet explained, "didn't see her until today." Behind them, Harry cleared his throat loudly.

"Can I help you, Potter?" Draco asked him.

Harry looked at him seriously. "Stay away from Anka."

"Excuse me?" Anka and Draco said simultaneously while Violet bit her lip. She was thinking about her journal, completely ignoring the situation in front of her (if she had been paying attention she would have noted how Harry didn't tell Draco to stay away from her and would have laughed and thought of how she had yelled at him when they had gotten to the Weasleys' house after Diagon Alley. Presently, she was thinking of how to avoid being questioned about the dreams Harry had read that morning).

"He's my cousin," Anka said angrily.

"She's my cousin..." Draco said at the same time. "And don't tell me what to do, Potty boy." Harry blanched. "Hey, Anka, want to sit with me and my friends?"

"Sure!" she responded. "I'd love to meet them. See you around, Harry," she added, not looking back. Violet looked at her brother cautiously, still thinking of her journal.

"I'm just going to..." she trailed off and ran after Anka and Draco.

"Violet," Anka said in surprise. "What are you doing here? Don't you want to sit with them?"

"Um, no, not at the moment." Violet grimaced. "Not until he forgets this morning, anyway," she mumbled. Draco looked at her strangely but didn't say anything until they reached a compartment.

"Hey, guys, this is my cousin, Anka Black, and our friend, Violet." Draco never liked to use her last name as it reminded him that she was related to Harry. "Anka, Violet, you remember Pansy. This is Crabbe and Goyle, and this is Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott." Violet looked at Blaise with wide eyes, carefully taking a seat next to him.

"B?" she whispered. He looked at her with one eyebrow raised and she blushed, turning away and thinking about the dream she had had of him. Violet didn't speak much, not really enjoying the ride. Finally, she excused herself, saying that she needed to visit some other people and wandered aimlessly down the corridor before spotting a familiar face in one of the compartments.

"Thank goodness, I couldn't stand being in that compartment any longer," she said and she entered.

"Violet," said Fred. "Who were you sitting with?" He moved over, making room for her between him and the window. She sat down facing the door and swinging her legs on to Fred's lap. Lee Jordan and Ginny raised their eyebrows at this but Fred and George didn't bat an eye.

"I was with Anka and she sat with Draco, so I was with his lot." Violet groaned. "You know, usually he's good for a laugh, but when he's around his friends he's such a…"

"A what?"

"A wanker." The others guffawed at this. Violet stayed with the four of them happily until they noticed it was getting dark. The boys kicked Violet and Ginny out so they could change into their uniform.

"Honestly, they are _meant_ to be _chivalrous_," Violet sighed.

"I guess it's just proof that chivalry truly is dead," Ginny added. Violet smiled at her before catching herself; the last time she had tried to be nice to Ginny it had blown up in her face.

"Ginny, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask, but I might not answer."

"Well… OK. Ginny, why do you like Harry so much?" Ginny stayed silent. "Because, I know you really, really like him, and I can get why you would like him, but you like him so much and you have since you stayed for Christmas, which doesn't make sense because you had only met him once before that." Ginny bit her lip, looking like she desperately wanted to explain herself.

"Well, I didn't really at first," she blurted out. "I mean, not properly, like I do now. I met him and I thought he was cute and shy and Ron wrote back saying they were friends and that he was nice and I began to kind of… build him up in my head. So when I came to visit at Christmas I had this image of him that I was in love with but I knew he wasn't really like. Then I actually met him and got to know him-"

"How did you get to know him; you couldn't speak to him."

"But I didn't need to speak, I just listened. And I started to like him all over again."

"And you stole my photo," Violet added.

"Well, I didn't have a picture of him," Ginny said, blushing deep red. The door open and the boys let them get changed.

"Why did you have to take the one of him without a shirt?" Violet continued as she did her tie. Ginny looked at her own tie, befuddled. Violet sighed and took it from her hands, put it around her own neck and began doing it up.

"Well, it was the only one of him on his own without looking stupid." Violet paused, handing the ready-made tie over.

"Fair point, actually." She thought about the rest of the photos; it was her 'Vi and Ry' album and, most of the time, when they didn't take a photo together (which was rare, in that album) they had to do something stupid, or they were posing with someone random (like when they had gone to Disneyworld in Florida and had posed with the various people dressed like Disney characters). "Why didn't you just-"

"Ask? Like you would really let me."

"True…" Once they had put their robes on over their uniform they let the boys back in, except now they sat next to each other.

*

Violet took a deep breath, bracing herself as she exited the train. "Hey, I know we haven't exactly been bosom buddies, but I think we should stick together. I mean, we're going to be living together for the next seven years and I don't think that'll be too fun if we're shooting each other death glares." Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, I guess. But we might be in different houses, you know."

"You really think you'll go anywhere other than Gryffindor?"

"No, but that's-"

"And I know _I'm_ going to Gryffindor-"

"And Anka, too, I'm sure."

Violet laughed uncomfortably. "Yeah, sure... There's Anka ahead, let's get a boat with her and..." she looked around, trying to find someone who would be in a different house. A girl with long, black hair approached them.

"Can I ride with you two?"

"Yeah, sure," Ginny said. Violet looked the girl up and down; she didn't know what house she was, but she was not Gryffindor. Anka walked over, glared at Ginny, grinned at Violet and smiled politely at the other girl.

"Hi, I'm Anka," she introduced herself.

"Odessa."

"I'm Violet," Violet piped up.

"I'm Ginny." The four of them got into a boat and sat awkwardly as it moved.

"What houses are you hoping for?" Odessa asked.

"Gryffindor," Ginny said immediately. "You?"

"Slytherin."

"You're actually… _hoping_ for Slytherin?" Ginny asked, shocked.

"Yeah. My mum was in it. My dad was in Ravenclaw," she shrugged. "I've just… always liked Slytherin better."

*

"Arcadia, Odessa," McGonagall called out. Odessa walked gracefully to the Sorting Hat and, with a last smile at Violet, Ginny and Anka, put the hat on her head.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"I'll miss you," Violet whispered to Anka. She turned back, looking at her godsister like she was mad.

"What do-"

"Black, Anka."

Anka shot Violet another puzzled look and put the hat on. She sat there for a bit then sat up straighter, in alarm.

"SLYTHERIN!" Anka stumbled to her cheering table and looked back at the Gryffindors; Harry was watching Michael Bradley get sorted, not even glancing at her. Violet caught her godsister's eye and grinned, giving her an encouraging thumbs-up. Anka grimaced. Violet continued to watch the Sorting; until finally she got called up.

"Hmm, curious; a Seer? And you already know your house; Gryffindor, apparently," the Hat spoke into her ear.

"Apparently?" she thought.

"Only one who knows the future can change the future."

"So... I could go into, say, Slytherin?"

"Maybe; you have the traits for it. But if you tried hard enough you could also be a worthy Ravenclaw."

"So where are you going to put me?" The Hat was silent for awhile.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted.

"That's original," she thought to it before taking the hat off.

"Watch out for that one," she heard the hat add to McGonagall, who looked at her amusedly. A chuckle rippled through Hall.

"What took you so long?" Harry asked her when she sat down next to him.

"I was talking to the hat." The people around them stared at her. "What?"

"And why did the hat say-"

"Because I made fun of him after he sorted me. Can you see Anka?"

"No," Harry said shortly, looking back at the hat, currently sorting 'Sloane, Cooper'. Violet stayed silent until Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor. She made room next to her.

"Glad I didn't bet money on it?" she asked Ginny, who laughed. The rest of the Weasleys were surprised to see them being so friendly.

*

"Anka!" Violet called after the feast. "Hey, Anka!" She glomped her godsister.

"Ah, get off me," Anka said, until she realised it was Violet. "Oh, hey, Violet."

"I wish I could have told you..." Violet sighed.

"No one would have guessed I'd go into Slytherin."

"Yeah, but I should of told you that you wouldn't be in Gryffindor."

"How could you have known? Don't blame yourself. Don't blame anyone; it's ok. It's not a bad thing."

"I know. Hey, I need to tell you something-" Violet looked over to see the rest of the Gryffindor first years walking off with a prefect. "Let me know how things go with your dad, OK?" Anka nodded and waved goodbye to Violet, watching, gobsmacked, as she walked back her Gryffindor group and linked arms with Ginny.

The girls fell asleep almost immediately when they got into bed, but Violet pulled herself up and looked around. There was the girl with boring, straight brown hair who she really _didn't_ like very much. Her name was Mary Burns. The pretty dark skinned girl, Aden Nahaas, was there. So was the girl with wavy brown hair, Joy Peters. And there was Ginny. Violet didn't frown at her like she had in her dream; her feelings had changed already, just by deciding they should. She thought about what the hat said, "Only one who knows the future can change the future." Violet sighed and lay back down. She had decided to tell Anka about being a Seer tomorrow, but was now worried; what if Anka wanted to know her future? What if she got angry at Violet for not warning her? If she did tell Anka about the future, that would give Anka a new power, wouldn't it? A power to change the future.

It was worrying enough that she had that power, giving it to someone else was too dangerous.

* * *

**So, what do you think? They are at Hogwarts! Aren't you just so so so so happy? Well... fine, be like that. Anyway, I love them at Hogwarts, it is so much more fun to write. I've finished the seventh chapter (obviously, otherwise I wouldn't be posting this up) and that was SO much fun. It's so much easier to develop Violet character as the dramatic sort now. You'll see a lot of that in chapter seven.**

**Btw, for future reference (it isn't in this chapter) but 'berk' is a word. Everyone go look it up and remember it.**

****

Characters Introduced:

William Arthur Weasley - JKRs. Bill. Mentioned only. Oldest Weasley child.  
Parvati Patil - JKRs. Mentioned only.  
Lavender Brown - JKRs. Mentioned only.  
Sibyl Vane - Oscar Wilde's. Mentioned only.  
Vincent Crabbe - JKRs. Tweedledee.  
Gregory Goyle - JKRs. Tweedledum.  
Blaise Zabini - JKRs. THE MYSTERIOUS 'B'!!!!!  
Theodore Nott - JKRs.  
Odessa Arcadia - MINE. Slytherin first year.  
Michael Bradley - MINE. Ravenclaw first year.  
Cooper Sloane - MINE. Gryffindor first year.  
Mary Burns - MINE. Annoying, boring Gryffindor first year.  
Aden Nahaas - MINE. Gryffindor first year.  
Joy Peters - MINE. Gryffindor first year. Remember her.

So what do you think Violet should do? Should she tell her or not? Tell me what you think.

Btw, I changed my Sailor Moon fic into a one-shot because I got no fan-love. If you want to give me fan-love, I will give you smiles (thats Sarah-talk for 'I encourage reviews, favourites and alerts').

Love,  
Sarah

**CLICK THIS BUTTON  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't posted for FHP. Someone actually asked me where I was, like I had disappeared. I'm so so so sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Most characters belong to JKR. Then there are those that belong to anyavioletta, from The Good Morrow, Death By Champagne and The Voice Mail Morrow. Sibyl Vane belongs to Oscar Wilde. Then there's my baby and her friends :)**

* * *

**FHP**

**- CHAPTER SEVEN -**

**Harry, Anka, Sibyl and William**

Violet sat at the Gryffindor table with Aden Nahaas, a girl in her dormitory that she had made friends with at the feast the night before. They had both woken up too early and had been 'having breakfast' for a while now. Across from them, Harry and his friends were eating too, chatting casually.

"So you went to a Muggle school?" Aden asked Violet.

"Yeah, my parents weren't going to send me but I practically made them. Made Harry go too." Harry looked up and glared at his sister; he hadn't exactly enjoyed going to school with Dudley and his friends.

"My mum taught me at home," Aden said. "My dad owns a pub in Hogsmeade; it's called the The Jolly Giant." Violet had to suppress her giggles. "I know, but we actually get a lot of customers. Mainly of the old, doddery sort but that's okay. I could take you there if we're allowed to go down."

"We're not," Violet said glumly. At that moment Anka approached the table.

"Hi, Harry," she said cautiously. He turned around slowly.

"Hello, Anka."

"Good morning, Anka," Hermione said, trying for civility.

"Good morning, Hermione," Anka replied with a small smile. There was an awkward silence which Violet longed to fill. Harry cleared his throat.

"So was there... something you wanted?" Anka looked gobsmacked and Violet got the urge to slap her brother.

"Oh well... Draco was just being a prat and I didn't really get much of a chance to see you yesterday so I thought that, um..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say. Hermione looked between the two and turned to Ron.

"Hey, Ron, come sit with me. I want to show you something." As she dragged him away, Harry sighed.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

Anka nodded and the two left. Shortly after their departure Ginny came in, fuming, with Joy and Mary in her wake.

"What's the matter?" Aden asked.

"We just saw Harry," Joy explained. "With Anka."

"What were they doing?" Violet enthused. "Talking? Hugging?" She giggled and spoke in a hushed voice. "Kissing?"

"They were just walking," Ginny said, giving Violet an annoyed look.

"Anka put Ginny in her place, though," Mary added.

"Shut up," Ginny snapped. "That girl... she's such a- a- a-"

"Stop now, before you hurt yourself," Violet snarled, standing up.

"I thought we had a truce?" Ginny spat at her.

"So what? That means you can insult my family?" She backed away from the table. "I don't think so. Don't be a bitch and we can keep our truce." She turned on her heel and left the Great Hall, and after giving Ginny a quick, disgusted look, Aden ran out after her.

*

Their first lesson with the Slytherins was Defence Against the Dark Arts. Violet had been preparing herself to tell Anka about her gift but at the same time she was talking herself out of it. She was so worried that Anka would laugh at her or would tell someone or would constantly be asking her what was going to happen. And how could she refuse her godsister? Hell, she was basically her _real_ sister. She was closer to her then Anka's own sister was, which sounded bad but truly wasn't. Lesa was good friends with Mira, despite their being polar opposites, plus she still had her brother.

In class Anka sat contently next to her, happy about Harry.

"Oh, right," she said suddenly, turning to Violet. "You said you needed to tell me something?"

"Oh, yeah," Violet said uneasily. "I... well, I have... I'm a..." She looked into Anka's expecting grey eyes. "I asked the hat to put me in Slytherin."

"Oh," she said in surprise. "That's funny. It's OK, though. It doesn't matter." She looked at her godsister strangely and Violet sighed and turned away.

*

As the days wore on, Aden and Violet became good friends, as did Ginny and Mary. Joy seemed to flit between people of other houses but was always good for a chat. Harry and Anka were trying to stay friends but he was making it hard. Ginny and Anka were waging war against each other, which made Potions lessons very amusing, if not a bit dangerous.

On one night Ginny had started a verbal battle with Anka which had soon turned into a cat fight. Wands had been forgotten as the two girls clawed at each other. Harry had told Anka to meet him in front of the Gryffindor portrait hole and Violet and Aden were listening eagerly through the back of the painting-door, trying to hear the fight.

"Don't talk about Ginny like that!" came Harry's muffled voice.

"She is! Did you hear what she called me?" Anka replied, making Violet and Aden assume that Anka had called Ginny something bad.

"No, and I don't care. Listen, you're making it really hard for me to justify being friends with..."

"That was the wrong move," Violet whispered to Aden who nodded vigorously. The two of them were, as they called themselves, Team Anka.

"-need to _justify_ being friends with me, then..."

"Listen, you're just being really difficult! Why are you always causing so much trouble? You're just being a typical Slytherin!" Harry cried. Aden shook her head at his stupidity.

"No I'm not. Our fathers always caused trouble and they were in Gryffindor… And those twins always cause trouble. I don't see how I'm any worse than them."

"Go Anka!" Violet whispered.

"Don't try defending that nasty girl to me," Anka continued, ignoring Harry's feeble attempts at speech. "Why do_ you_ always defend her? It's not as though you're friends with her."

"She's my best friend's sister." Violet and Aden gasped; Harry had just crossed a line. They strained to hear the rest of the conversation but soon all they could hear was Harry calling Anka's name, indicating she had left. They heard him say the password to enter the common room and quickly scrambled into some armchairs nearby.

"Hey, Vi. Aden," he nodded politely as he walked in. They both glared at him.

"You can be such a berk!" Aden burst out suddenly.

Harry stared at her. "What?"

She stood up and Violet followed suit.

"You tosspot," Violet said, shaking her head.

"But- Ginny!" he tried to explain.

"Ginny got less than she deserved," Violet responded gravely. "And you do _not_ need to fight that slag's battles, even if you are somehow associated with her."

"She's my best friend's sister!" he said again.

"No, your best friend's sister _was_ Lesa. But you just changed that." Harry blanched as he thought of how what he had said could be interpreted.

"I can have more than one best friend."

"Then act like it," Aden told him. The two girls marched off, ignoring Ginny as they passed.

*

The next day in Potions with the Slytherins, Violet and Aden took a seat at Anka's table in the back. She never willingly sat with anyone in her own house and even when Violet and Aden sat with her she hardly spoke to them like she used to, which frustrated Violet; Anka was _supposed_ to be her best friend, too.

"Anka; my comrade, my sister," Violet started dramatically, as was her fashion. "What happened last night?"

"Nothing," Anka said. Before Violet could press the matter, Professor Snape (to them known as Uncle Sev) commanded silence with a look. He did not like to yell at the two of them, but sometimes Anka liked to take things too far; jokes were really the only way she could connect with her class at the moment.

"Don't lie," Violet hissed at Anka. "We heard what he said and you can't really think he meant it like that."

"Harry has new friends and so do I," Anka lied. They all knew that she had next to no friends. Draco hardly counted and she had been distancing herself from Violet in her bid to stay close to Harry. Violet, not wanting to say something heartless, went back to being dramatic.

"And so the Golden Trio; Harry, Anka and Violet, finally split," she sighed loudly. "Each going their own way only to be thrown back together again and-"

"Violet," Anka interrupted, amused. "We'll be okay, I'm just not going to base my entire Hogwarts experience on Harry."

*

Violet sat in the common room, vaguely doing her Transfiguration homework while Aden did her Charms. This is what they did with most of their homework; they would each do a different subject then trade to make it easier for the other person. Violet was brilliant at Transfiguration, finding it came naturally to her. A familiar fourth year girl walked past, her head buried in a book.

"What are you reading?" Violet asked the girl, putting her quill down.

"Oh, it's a play," the girl said, looking up. "It's called _Romeo & Juliet_."

"Is it good?" Violet asked. "I've never seen a play before. I mean, I've watched TV before, but that's about it."

"Yes, it's brilliant - very dramatic."

"Violet is all about the drama," Aden put in, not looking up from her Charms essay.

"Really?" the girl asked. Violet nodded eagerly.

"Who wrote it?" she asked.

"William Shakespeare." Violet's eyes widened.

"Are you Sibyl Vane?" she asked.

"Yes, I am."

Violet struggled to scramble out of her chair.

"Tell me about Shakespeare?" she asked. Sibyl smiled and nodded.

*

"Wow..." Violet breathed. She had her nose buried in _Romeo & Juliet_ and was reading the words aloud under her breath. Sibyl had told her that she had to do this to get the right feel of it; "It's not a book, it's a play," she had said. Violet read enthusiastically. "_But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true than those that have more cunning to be strange. I should have been more strange, I must confess._" Violet giggled excitedly and didn't stop reading even when the first rays of sunlight began to shine in the sky.

"It's brilliant!" Violet exclaimed at breakfast. Her hair was a bit messy and she had that over energised, restless look one gets from staying up all night. She took her seat across from Sibyl, grinning.

"Of course it's brilliant, but you should see it acted."

"Oh, how I wish I could!" Violet cried, falling easily into her dramatic tone. "_Is there no pity sitting in the clouds, that sees into the bottom of my grief?_" she quoted. Sibyl observed her quietly.

"That was very good," she noted. "Do you like acting?"

"Acting?"

"Like, in a play. Like... being Juliet."

"I would _love_ to be in a play, especially _Romeo & Juliet_."

"Of course you would," Sibyl said, smiling. "_All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players: they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts._ That's from _As You Like It_, Act II, Scene 7."

"Do you have any of his other plays?" Violet asked excitedly.

"I have as many as I could get my hands on. I love classics. What you want to read, other than Shakespeare, is _The Picture of Dorian Gray_. Oh, and _A Clockwork Orange_. Except that might be a bit too old for you..." she added with a laugh. "Let's just start with Shakespeare." Violet squealed and nodded.

"Vi," a voice came from behind. Violet turned to face her brother, still grinning euphorically from her chat with Sibyl. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Ry!" She jumped up and began to skip out of the hall when Harry groaned and dragged her out, forcing her to walk properly.

"I need to talk to you about those journals." Violet's happy bubble burst.

"No you don't," she told him. He looked at her incredulously.

"Yes, I do," he insisted. She shook her head violently.

"No, no, no - you don't."

"Violet Lily Potter-"

"That doesn't work, you're my brother," she sneered.

"_Violet Lily Potter_," he growled, scaring her quite a bit. "Tell me what those dreams are or I'll just ask Dad."

"Wouldn't matter; Dad doesn't know and nor does Mum. Only Aunt Helen knows and she wouldn't tell you."

"When did we start keeping secrets from each other?" he asked her softly. She bit her lip, the urge to tell him building.

"But this is a really _big_ secret," she insisted.

"So shouldn't _I_ be the only one who knows?"

"You wouldn't believe me!" she snapped.

"I promise you I will."

Violet bit her lip again, thinking about the decision she had made not long ago. How could she change that for Harry sake? But at the same time, how could she not? He was her brother, her best friend. But Anka was practically her sister too. Except Anka didn't want to stay friends with her.

"OK, I'll tell you," Violet sighed, bracing herself. "I'm a Seer," she blurted out.

* * *

**I guess that's a cliffhanger, right? :) So we see more of Sibyl Vane (who I totally stole from Picture of Dorian Gray and I guess.. recreated. But how could I not? I fell in love with her when I read the book, but I'm going to give her a happy ending) and Violet discovers a new interest - Shakespeare.**

**I finished chapter eight during History today :) I actually really liked it. It lead somewhere I wasn't really expecting, but it needed to go there for things to happen later.**

Random question: which Darrin did you like in Bewitched? Dick York or Dick Sargent? Tell me in your review.

**Love Sarah**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I BET YOU ALL HATE ME RIGHT NOW :( Well here is chapter 8 which I offer as a gift of peace.**

**Disclaimer: Most characters belong to JKR. Then there are those that belong to anyavioletta, from The Good Morrow, Death By Champagne and The Voice Mail Morrow. Sibyl Vane belongs to Oscar Wilde. Then there are ma chilluns.**

* * *

**FHP**

**- CHAPTER EIGHT -**

**When You Dream**

"Just tell me, Violet," Harry said angrily. Violet blinked at him.

"I _did_ just tell you."

He looked at her sceptically. "Prove it," he ordered. She glowered at him.

"I can't bring it on by will. I usually dream it – you read my journal." Harry stared at her, not sure if she was lying or not.

"If you prove it to me then I'll believe you. You've got as much time as you want." He paused and added, "Are you going to tell Anka?" Violet froze.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone. Not you _or_ Anka."

"And now?"

"I'm not going to tell anyone," she repeated. "And neither are you."

That night Violet paced her dormitory. She was willing herself to dream/predict something for Harry, but she didn't know if it was doing her any good. She may have been able to open the doorway so she could see her visions when she was awake, but she couldn't just make them happen yet. She thought about Harry and Ginny's wedding... she couldn't tell him about that; she needed something more recent. Finally she let herself get into bed, sleeping upside down and using her arm as a pillow, and reluctantly let sleep take her. Scenes flashed in her head, incomplete: an older Violet singing on stage; teenagers Harry and Anka kissing on a bed; Harry doing detention with Lockhart; her in a purple ball gown; her laughing in a living room with Fred; a deep voice whispering "I love you, Vix." She woke up panting and shaking. They had come so fast and yet she had remembered them all. After she had calmed herself down enough to write all the dreams in her diary (going into detail about what people were wearing so she could recognize when the vision would happen), she checked the time only to see that her clock was broken; the digital numbers read 78:18. She frowned at it and pulled out her wand, muttering a quick "_Reparo_." The numbers automatically changed back to the actual time; 04:58. She sighed and lay back down, feeling restless. After ten minutes she huffed and threw the blanket off her, catapulting herself into the bathroom for a shower. Half an hour later she was standing in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection objectively. She liked her eyes the best.

She had her father's eyes – kind of. The hazel had a prominent green undertone and flecks of, believe it or not, red. Sirius called them Christmas eyes – maybe that was why James called her Holly. She blow dried her hair with her wand before sighing. She and Aden took more care with their appearance than the other girls of their dorm but Violet was starting to see little to no point in it.

She peered around the door and looked at the time; it was quarter past five. Annoyed that it was still so early she dressed slowly, hoping to pass time. Once she was dressed she slowly packed her bag for the day. She sighed, seeing that it was still too early for breakfast. She thought about going to the kitchens but dismissed it. Grumbling, she left her dormitory, unable to stand being around her sleeping roommates. She was surprised to see there were still people downstairs, but neither of them was awake; Fred and George were slumped over desks, using their school work as pillows.

She looked at them curiously, wondering if she should wake them up. She dismissed that thought as well. Instead she sat across the room from them and pulled out her sketchbook. She skimmed through her drawings to a blank page and pulled out her tin of pencils. She sat there as the sun started rising, mindlessly drawing the twins, pausing as she drew Fred's mouth, wanting to get the open shape right. As she tiptoed over and inspected him closely, making mental notes in her head, she felt a sort of fondness. She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and returned to her sketch book, working dutifully until she was finished. She looked at the picture warmly; glad now that she had been woken early by her dreams. She turned the page, wanting to continue drawing but lacking in inspiration. She sighed and flicked her pencil around her fingers, a trick she had taught herself.

Suddenly the portrait hole opened and in stumbled Sibyl, looking scruffy but completely euphoric.

"Wow," Violet said, looking at how lit up her face was. Sibyl heard her and looked in her direction, surprise not able to replace her happiness. "Sibyl, sit down," Violet ordered. Sibyl sat down vaguely, caught up in whatever she had just come from. Violet began sketching and made sure she focused on Sibyl's expression, making her body and background blurry on purpose. Soon Sibyl was asleep but she still had that ecstatic little smile on her face. Violet grinned and pulled out her wand, making a copy of each of her new drawings. She wandered over to Fred and George (still asleep) and put it next to their heads on the desk, then meandered over to Sibyl, placing hers in her lap.

She stretched, yawned, and left the common room. A few minutes later the sunlight burned through Fred's eyelids and he blinked, waking up. He looked around blearily, noting that George was still there and Sibyl was sitting in an armchair nearby. He yawned and slowly began to gather his things but stopped when he saw a large sheet of paper with a drawing of him and George, fast asleep. He stared at it for a while, admiring the detail that was put into it. Smiling softly, he folded it and slid it inside his Divination book before gently awaking his brother.

"You look horrible," Aden commented mildly, glancing up to see if McGonagall had noticed.

"Bad dream," Violet murmured back. Aden studied Violet's face for a second longer before looking away, deciding not to push her. She felt something playing with her hair behind her and slowly turned around in her seat, one eyebrow raised. Cooper Sloane gave her a cheeky grin and returned to his work. Aden turned back in her seat to discuss what had happened with Violet, but not only had she missed the whole exchange; she had fallen asleep with her head in her arms.

"Miss Potter!" McGonagall yelled loudly. Violet jumped in her seat and looked up, surprised.

"I'm sorry, Professor," she said, rubbing her eyes. "I had a late night doing... homework, and then I woke up too early and couldn't get back to sleep." McGonagall looked her over critically before sending her off to the Hospital Wing for a nap (she couldn't help but wonder why McGonagall didn't think a Pepper Up potion would be more appropriate). She wearily entered the Wing, gave Madame Pomfrey the note McGonagall had written and fell into a bed. She smiled as she snuggled into the pillows, already feeling herself drift asleep.

"You haven't been sleeping well either?" she heard someone ask. She quirked an eye open and saw Blaise Zabini lying lazily in the bed next to her.

"In a manner of speaking," she responded cautiously. Blaise hadn't exactly warmed up to her on the train, and they hadn't spoken since then.

"So what's been keeping you up at night?" She could see his lips twitching. She thought about her answer carefully, not sure how much she should say.

"Well, I guess you could say it was worry keeping me up. Then it was dreams waking me up."

"Did you have a nightmare?" he asked mockingly. She smiled at him anyway; at least they were talking.

"No, the dreams were wonderful. It'll take me a while to piece them together properly but I think I got the gist of it." He looked at her like she was insane. "So, what about you?"

"I was just bored in Potions so I told Snape I was sick – he let me go immediately."

"That would be called 'preferential treatment'," Violet said, trying to joke with him.

"So what are you going to do about it?" he challenged. She looked at him, surprised.

"I wasn't going to do anything about it. I get preferential treatment too, you know. I _am_ his niece."

"Not by blood," Blaise muttered.

"So? Blood doesn't determine family." She yawned and snuggled back into her pillow, her eyelids feeling heavy. "Blood doesn't determine much at all." She paused, thinking. "Although, I guess a Healer would say different. I had to take a blood test a few times last year." Blaise watched her silently as she shuddered at the memory.

"Why did you need to take a blood test?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Make sure I'm healthy so my head doesn't blow up or something. I don't remember the specifics. Healer Moore just said I had to be careful not to let it control me..."

"Let what control you?" he asked. But Violet had already fallen asleep. He watched her cautiously for a few more seconds before leaving the Hospital Wing.

* * *

**Hater's gon' hate.**

**Hahaha, so did you like it? I like it, honestly.**

**Next chapter is shorter than usual :\ sorry. I didn't realise because I wrote it on paper so it seemed long.**

**LEAVE ME A LOVELY REVIEW TELLING ME HOW MUCH YOU MISSED ME AND HATE ME AND SUCH :)**

**Love,  
Sarah **


End file.
